Achieving Goals
by IchigoVicky15
Summary: My first story! Tasuki (OC) meets Ichigo and get a relationship after a drunk night. New Arrancars appear and try to take over Soul Society and they have to be stopped! Are Ichigo and Tasuki up for it? This story has a timeskip, so before Ichigo loses his powers, and after he regains them. This story is IchixTasuki(OC) Yosei(OC)xGrimmjow (later on) Rating may change.Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Achieving Your Goals**

"And that's six!" A dark blue haired shinigami girl jumped over rooftops with her phone. She instantly stopped and looked around. "Who's there?" An orange haired shinigami jumped in front of her. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I take care of the hollows here." "Well tough luck then, Ichigo Kurosaki. I already killed six." "Thanks, saves me work." The girl didn't expect that answer. "Tsk, you don't have to thank me. Well, I have to go, there's a hollow two towns further." "Can I at least know your name?" "I'm Tasuki. Tasuki Namikaze." And she was gone. Ichigo scratched his head. "What just happened?"

"Pfff... twenty-one is enough for today..." Tasuki wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed when her phone beeped. "Ugh... Another one?! Back in Karakura Town... A well, I'm there in a few shunpo's!"

"Piece of cake." Ichigo smiled. He returned home after his usual routine of shinigami work. He changed back with Kon and got to bed after an usual boring day. "Oi! Ichigo! Don't go to sleep yet! It's weekend tomorrow and your Dad and sisters are gone for two days! Don't be boring!" "Shut up Kon!" "And your mind is somewhere else, I can see it! What happened, idiot!" "It's noting." "Stupid Ichigo!" Kon jumped on his bed and punched him in the face. Ichigo grabbed Kon and threw him against his closet. "Go to sleep." "I want to watch a movie Ichigo! Let me borrow your body!" "No, I know you just 'touched' MY body when I was gone!" Kon smirked, while Ichigo was about to go on a rampage. "Now tell me what happened, or I do more things when you're gone!" Ichigo looked away and sighed. "I just met another shinigami." "And?" "And what." "You're an asshole Ichigo. Just go to sleep." "Goodnight Kon."

"That Ichigo guy, must have taken care of it." Tasuki looked at her phone again. "It seems that I'm done for today. Better report back to Captain Kuchiki." She looked at her zanpakuto. "Why won't you tell me your name..." She opened the gate to the Sereitei. She stepped through the gate with the hellbutterfly and ran until she arrived in Sereitei.

"You're late." Byakuya said when Tasuki reported back. "I'm sorry Captain. I got held up by a shinigami named Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya looked up from his work. He looked annoyed. "Ichigo Kurosaki..." He nodded slightly and made a sign that Tasuki could leave. "Ready for some food?" Renji asked when Tasuki walked out of the office. "Yeah, I'm hungry." They walked outside Sereitei and walked to were there history as Shinigami began, together with Rukia.

It began exactly 5 years ago.

"Watch out!" A red haired boy tripped over a small light blue haired girl. A raven black haired girl hit the little Renji on his head. "Are you ok?" He asked the girl who scratched her shoulder. "I think so." "Do you want to come with us? We want to become shinigami's." Rukia asked. "Sure! I'm Tasuki by the way." She stood up and raised her fist. Her elbow cracked. "A-are you ok?" Renji asked. "Yeah, I'll let this check in Sereitei I we get there."

"Do you remember when we had to take an exam to enter the Acadamy?" Rukia asked Renji and Tasuki. "Yeah, I'm glad that they checked out my elbow." Renji smirked. "I can't believe you walked around with a broken elbow!" Tasuki and Rukia laughed. "I know!" Rukia replied while Tasuki ordered some more sake.

4 years ago.

"I'm getting adopted by the Kuchiki Family. I already told Renji." Rukia stood in front of Tasuki and awaited her response. "That's great! I will visit you when it's possible! How great! Congratulations!" Rukia nodded. Then she looked serious. "I'll graduate immediately, I'm sorry." "Don't worry." Tasuki whispered and hugged Rukia. "Thanks, Tasuki."

"Can you believe it?!" Renji said. "She graduated immediately!" "Yeah..." Tasuki scratched her head. "While we still have to take the exams!" She said quasi happy. "My zanpakuto exam won't be a problem, but my Kido sucks..." Renji said while sighing. "I don't know about both... I'm not good at anything." Tasuki said a bit sad. Renji smiled. "Don't lie! You're good at both! But I can help you with zanpakuto training." "Fine! I'll help you with Kido."

"Thanks to you I didn't fail at the exam, you know." Renji said with a smile. "I could say the same!" They all laughed. "I'm glad you made it both without me. You also became high ranked officers!" "Some more sake please!" Renji yelled already a bit drunk. After they finished another bottle of sake, they left and decided to go back to their respective dorms. "Goodnight!" They said to each other.

Tasuki sighed. "That Kurosaki guy, why didn't anybody told me about him? Renji mentioned him a few times... Ah well who cares about that orange haired guy." She tried to walk to her bed, but almost fell twice. "Heh, I never drank that much sake... I look like Matsumoto-san right now!" With a little more effort, she succeeded getting into bed and got some sleep.

The next day, the new captain of Squad 2 was training early in the morning...

"One more time!"

The punishment force showed no mercy during the training, all of them fought against one person, their captain.

It was a young woman, still developing her skills through battle, but she was fast. "Don't get lazy now, come at me!" She said with a smug grin on her face once she had brought down another member of the Squad. "That was all, captain…" Her lieutenant called, slowly crawling up. The captain wiped away the blood that came from the corner of her lips, with the back of her hand. "I need all of you to work on your timing. Don't hold back, use the strength of your opponents against them." She lectured the members of her squad. "Yes Captain!"

But the captain still didn't seem satisfied with their reply and waved them off. "Words are always easy…tsk…" she mumbled, continuing the training herself.

"Aren't you too hard on yourself, Yosei?"

The girl immediately recognized the voice of the previous captain of Squad 2 and the punishment force. "Soi Fon."

"I've to agree with her, Yoyo." Sounded the voice of another woman. "Yoruichi…" Now the girl lowered her head. "I don't want to disappoint your expectations."

"There's a lot of pressure being the youngest captain and having to follow in the footsteps of two pretty good captains." Soi Fon smiled slightly at Yosei. "Yes, we were pretty good." Yoruichi grinned, "But so are you, Yoyo!"

"Heh, thank you! Both of you!" Yosei smiled and hugged them.

"How about we continue training with you?" Yoruichi then asked, turning to Soi Fon, who nodded in agreement.

"Really!?"

"I'd be honored." Soi Fon replied. "Let's get this party started already!" Yoruichi laughed as all three of them flashed away to be at a distance from each other.

"Not bad, not bad at all!" Soi Fon complimented the young captain. All three sat on the ground, catching their breath. "Yoyo, no need to be afraid. You're already very skilled and even faster than me!" Yoruichi pouted.

"I doubt that!" Yosei laughed, pulling up her legs to her chest. She had always been alone and now the two previous captains had taken her under their wings.

Back at Squad 6, Renji and Tasuki just woke up and had breakfast with all the other members.

"Uhg. It's too early..." Tasuki sighed and Renji nodded.

"My head hurts..." Renji yawned and complained about the food when Byakuya walked in. The room turned silent. "Good morning Captain!" Renji stood up and greeted him. He nodded slightly and left again. "Sometimes... He creeps me out." Tasuki murmured. Renji smirked.

"Well, see you tonight Lieutenant!" Tasuki yelled and walked through the gates, returning to the Human World." "Don't call me that. It's sounds humiliating when you say it! Besides, why did the Captain send you on this mission? I mean, Ichigo can take care of himself..." Tasuki froze. "You know that orange haired guy? I met him yesterday." "Heh, you'll see him more often I guess." "If I'm back, tell me about him, would ya?" "Sure, you're interested in him?" "I just met him once that's all." "Well, see ya later then." Renji replied and Tasuki walked through the gate.

"Gotta love this afternoon air..." Tasuki sniffed up the air and decided to take a walk through Karakura Town. Since nobody could see her, she easily jumped over rooftops and only came across one weak little hollow. Tasuki got bored and laid down on one of the roofs and watched the clouds slowly move out of her sight. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

A telephone beeped loudly. Tasuki opened her eyes and sat straight so fast, she got dizzy. She looked at the red dot on her phone. "That's a big one..." She stood up and made her way to the red dot.

More beeps. "Three more?! And at the same place! How's that possible!?" A few shunpo's later, the hollows came in sight. "Hadō no. 33! Sokatsui!" The first one was exterminated in a second. "That's two." Tasuki said after she sliced through another one. There were three hollow left, one of them was obviously different than the others. It had long vines, like enormous tree branches and his mask looked darker and more evil. Tasuki blocked a fist from another one and pierced the smallest guy left.

Then, the large guy punched with his vine and Tasuki flew a few meters back. She leaped at the last one without vines and cut of his legs with a low swipe of her still sealed zanpakuto. "You're the last one." She hauled her sword and jumped up. The hollow screamed in excitement when his vines closed around Tasuki's neck. "S-shit!" The hollow hit the zanpakuto out of her hand and it fell into the grass. Tasuki looked around. No one around. And why would there be someone? The last time she checked her phone, it was 1pm. They couldn't see her anyway. "S...it..." She couldn't breathe as the hollow tightened his grip. Her hands were desperately trying to free her, but with no success.


	2. Chapter 2

Tasuki gave up. She wasn't able to flee and lost consciousness. "Getsuga, Tenschou!"

The hollow was exterminated and Tasuki fell on the ground. "Oi! Oi!" The orange haired shinigami ran to the unconscious Tasuki and sat next to her. "Wake up! Please wake up!" Tasuki slowly opened her eyes and coughed. "Oh, it's you." "Don't just 'oh it's you' me! I just saved your life!" "I'm already dead smartass." Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Don't you care about your life?" "Why you would ask that? You're a shinigami yourself. Now that I mention it, from which Squad are you?" He smirked. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami." "Substitute?" "I'm a shinigami and human." "Tsk, Renji could have told me." Ichigo arched an eyebrow and stood back up, just like Tasuki, who seemed unharmed. "You know Renji?" Ichigo asked. "Of course. He's my Lieutenant." "So you're Captain is Byakuya huh." Tasuki nodded. "I'm the 3rd seat of Squad 6." "You must be just as strong as Ikkaku then." Tasuki sighed. "Did I say something wrong?" "It doesn't concern you." She looked at her phone. "Shit! Captain Kuchiki will be furious at me for being late! Again!" She opened the gate. "Gotta go! See ya!" She was gone. Ichigo scratched his head. "What just happened…Again…"

"You're late, again." "I'm sorry Captain, I was killing hollows and actually forgot the time…" "Just don't go near Ichigo Kurosaki again. He'll only distract you." "But he saved my life today." Byakuya looked at his 3rd seat officer. "Tomorrow, you're going to train with Abarai." Tasuki looked disappointed. She failed today. "You can go now."

"What's wrong?" Renji asked when Tasuki walked out the office. "Kurosaki saved my life today, so I failed." Renji grabbed her shoulder and looked serious. Tasuki looked up, annoyed. "Don't be mad that he saved you. To tell you, honestly, Ichigo is my best friend." "It doesn't concern him, Renji. I failed for the first time. And was saved by a 'substitute'." She slowly pushed his hand from her shoulder and walked away. Renji decided not to follow her and walked into the Captain's office.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Cancel your plans tomorrow. You're going to train with Namikaze." Byakuya replied without looking up. "Oh, okay. Anything else?" "No."

Renji walked out and sighed. Training with Tasuki wasn't boring or anything, but he never could use his full strenght. Because her Zanpakuto was still sealed. Then he sighed again. He was tired, but still had paperwork to do.

"Oi. Why so sad?" Tasuki was surprised as hell when she heard the sudden voice. She looked around but saw nobody. "I'm over here." This time, Tasuki spotted the woman. "Oh, I'm sorry Captain Hikaru. I didn't see you." Yosei jumped down from the steep wall and landed in front of Tasuki. She laughed. "You're the 3rd Seat of Byakuya's Squad aren't you?" She then asked. Tasuki nodded, a bit surprised, that the Captain of the Stealth Force knew her. "Y-yes ma'am." Yosei smirked. "Don't be so formal! Just call me Yosei. Then I'll call you Tasuki." Tasuki nodded. "Well… what happened? You don't look like your usual self." "I'm sorry? How did you know this isn't my usual self? Have you been spying on me?!" Yosei laughed again. "Of course! I'm Captain of the Stealth Force! It's my job to know everything and anyone!" "…" "Aren't you going to tell me anything?" Yosei asked. Tasuki hesitated. "Ah I see, not here? Come with me to the baracks of Squad 2." Even though the 3rd Seat only wanted to sleep, she followed.

"Here we are." They both sat down on comfortable cushions and Tasuki told her about her day.

"Hmmm… I get it." Yosei said. Tasuki didn't reply. "Well, thanks for sharing! I think you could use some sleep now." "How do you-" Yosei laughed. "Just go." "Thanks Capt- I mean… Yosei."

"That's it for today." Ichigo crawled back into his room through the window. He switched back into his own body and left Kon in his room while he got down to eat something. He immediately went to sleep after that.

Unlike most of the trainings Tasuki wanted something a bit old fashioned.

"So what training did you have in mind?"

Renji smiled at the girl, hoping it would bring her to ease, since Tasuki was still tensed over the mission she failed. "Let's do wrestling!"

"Let's do- wait what?"

The red haired guy looked at her, his eyes growing wide.

"Wrestling, you and me, Abarai!" She said, patting his shoulder with a smug grin on her face.

"Unless you wanna chicken out!" She then challenged him. But Renji knew better and undid the upper cloth of his gear. "If you wanna eat sand."

"You mean yourself by that I assume." Tasuki said, laughing softly as Renji's grin disappeared when she spoke those words out. Tasuki and Renji both had the upper cloth off, though Tasuki was wearing a tank top underneath it. However, when she took the upper cloth off Renji was blushing and thinking she didn't have anything underneath it and desperately tried to stop her. "Still got a nosebleed?" Tasuki teased the red head while standing in fighting stance. Renji just growled as reply.

"One, two, three...fight!" Tasuki called as she immediately ran to Renji and grabbed the man by his waist, lifting his feet off the ground and wanting to throw him down. Renji knew better than that and grabbed her sash so that when she'd throw him, he'd just roll over and throw her away instead. Tasuki knew how to catch herself once she was thrown away and ran forward again, just as Renji. But then suddenly something flashed in front of her. The person had kicked Renji aside and now aimed for her as her next victim. It only took Tasuki the blink of an eye to see the attack coming and the person attacking. "Y-yosei?" She stuttered, utterly surprised. "Not bad, Tasuki." The captain of the punishment force complimented her as she did another kick and this time, she hit Tasuki as if the other one was missed on purpose. Yosei immediately flashed after she had kicked Tasuki away. Tasuki was now looking around to see where she'd appear again, but she was no w- "Aah!" Tasuki managed to block Yosei's kick now. No, she managed to use the kick. Tasuki had brought herself up and used the kick to lift herself up and into the air. In the air she managed to at least see her whole surrounding. Again Yosei was nowhere to be seen, untill suddenly she realized that she might be behind her. "Oh DAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!" A kick send the girl flying into the ground and Yosei just flashed there and watched her. Tasuki crawled up and rubbed the back of her neck. She immediately hid her face behind her arms when seeing Yosei in front of her, but Yosei just laughed and shook her head. "You held it up longer than most of my own members, that's impressive."

But just when Tasuki thought that everything was over, Byakuya came by to ruin the party. "May I ask why you are interrupting their training, Captain Hikaru."

Yosei smiled and nodded. "You may, but I'm not sure if I'll answer it." Byakuya shot a death glare at the young lady, but she just replied with a grin. "Hey, Bya. I want to take Tasuki under my wing and train her." "Captain Hikaru, why would you want to do that?" "All those questions, Byakuya, why? When you know the answer already." "I do not." Byakuya simply replied. Tasuki had already stepped back and seemed to have disappeared as the two captains continued their argument. "What's happening?" Tasuki then noticed Renji sitting with his head in the mud and fought back a chuckle. "They're arguing again." "Ok, deal!" Yosei then said as she walked over to Tasuki and ruffled her hair. "See you tomorrow." Tasuki blinked surprised and then looked at Byakuya. "I have no comment on whatsoever." he said walking away himself. "Could you help me out of here?" Renji then said, his voice muffled cause of the dirt. Tasuki nodded and pulled out the red head. She was wondering why they argued about her and what Yosei meant by 'see you tomorrow'.

"Captain?" Tasuki ran after Byakuya. "What just happened?" He let a sigh escape his mouth. "Captain Hikaru will train you for a week. It seems she is interested in you." "What do I have to do now?" "Tonight, I want you in the Human World. You're free for the rest of the week." He left with a shunpo. Renji stood next to Tasuki. He was already dressed and looked confused. "Oh, Renji. There's some mud on your face." Tasuki joked and wiped it away. Renji growled and walked away. "On to the Human World... again." She walked to the Senkaimon and left.

It was already evening in the Human World. Tasuki landed on the roof of a small hospital when she almost couldn't stand by heavy reishi surrounding it. "Uhg... This is heavy! It's no hollow..."

"Kon! Give me back my body and release me asshole!" "It's payback time stupid Ichigo... You treated me like garbage!" "If I get out of here... I'll lock you up in the closet for the next couple of weeks!" Kon, who was in Ichigo's body laughed. "I got those ropes from Urahara! Shinigami's can't free themselves out of that! I was planning on capturing that shinigami you met, and tease you with that, but this is much more fun! I love this revenge!" "I can't believe I was captured by you... Even if I was surprised..." Ichigo growled angry. He struggled with his arms and legs. Kon grabbed something from the table in the room. "Something to shut you up." He grinned while he ripped a piece of tape from the roll and placed it over Ichigo's mouth. "Well, I'm going to watch a movie, see ya!" And Kon walked out. "Hmmmph!Hmmm!"

Tasuki sneaking through a window of what seemed to be a girl's room. No one around. Not that they could see her, but still. She heard groans from the room across. The heavy reishi was definitely from that room, so she opened the door to it and stood there. Brown eyes looked at her. The orange haired shinigami produced sounds that made Tasuki blush. "Hmmmph?" Ichigo started. Tasuki held her hands in front of her face. "What the-" She whispered. A voice laughed behind her. "Good evening shinigami girl. Enjoying the sight?" With an impulsive move, she elbowed Kon behind her and knocked him out. "What the-" She started. "Nice reflexes..." Kon murmured before he passed out. Tasuki walked to the bed and pulled the tape from Ichigo's mouth. "Explain." She said calmly. "I...Uhm... Couldn't you untie me first?" "I don't think so." She rolled the chair near the bed and sat on it. "I'm waiting." Ichigo's eyes grew wide. "W-watch out!" But it was a little too late. Kon hit Tasuki on her head and she fell down on the ground. "Kon! You're going too far! Asshole!" "Shut up. I just want to have some fun, and you're always in my way." Kon lifted Tasuki and made her sit in the chair again. She was still unconscious. Kon grabbed some rope from the closet. "It was there all the time?!" Ichigo said angrily. Kon didn't reply and tied Tasuki to the chair. "I'm going back to my movie. See ya."

" ! Wake up Tasuki!" "Hmm?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Then she noticed in what kind of state she was in. "Who was that guy that looked exactly like you and I presume, tied me to this chair?" "Kon. A Mod-soul. He takes my body over when I'm out defeating hollows." "Well, what a nice friend." Tasuki replied sarcastic while she struggled with her arms. "Why did he tie you, and more important me?" Ichigo sighed. "He was complaining that I just used him and he couldn't do anything and when I returned today, he attacked me out of nowhere and tied me to my own bed. And then you came." Tasuki got irritated and struggled some more. Ichigo sighed. "That's not going to work." "I'm not going to sit here for a long time." Tasuki replied. "Oh, had to say hi from Renji." "Oh." "Ok. I have an idea." Tasuki said and bowed her head. Ichigo blushed when Tasuki pulled out a small knife from between her breasts and her upper clothing lowered. "C'mon take it." With her teeth, she gave the knife to Ichigo. Then her phone beeped. "Shit. A hollow! Hurry up!" Tasuki turned around and Ichigo managed to cut her hands loose. "I'm back in a minute!" She said and jumped out of the window, leaving Ichigo tied. "O-oi!"


	3. Chapter 3

**At first, I was not sure to post here on , but I'm glad I did! Thanks for the positive comment(s)! It really keeps me going,**

**so here's another chapter :D Keep the reviews coming!**

Tasuki encountered the hollow quite easily. "Ichigo can wait." She had to smirk and used Kidō. "Hadō no. 62! Hyapporankan!" A energy rod appeared in Tasuki's hands and she threw it at the hollow. The rod multiplied into numerous rods and pinned the hollow down. Then with an easy slice, she cut of his head. _"Tasuki... Am I reaching you?" _Tasuki blinked. "Who are you?!" She looked around. _"Why won't you hear my name..." _"Is it... my zanpakuto?" She sat down with her sword in her hands. _"What are you afraid of... you're already strong... get rid of that fear of failing... I'll wait for you..." _"Tell me!" But the voice was gone. "Crap! Forgot Ichigo!" Tasuki used shunpo's to flash back to Ichigo's house. He still laid on the bed. "Ichigo!" She freed him as quickly as she could and apologized for leaving. "I'm sorry for leaving." He smiled, making her feel uneasy. "Don't worry. I'm the one who should say sorry. You were tied to a chair because of me." "If you put it that way..." Ichigo scratched his head. "I'll make sure Kon gets what he deserves." Ichigo started. Tasuki nodded and looked at her phone. "You have to go again?" "I have half an hour left. Let give Kon something he'll remember..." Tasuki looked angry.

Down the stairs, Ichigo and Tasuki met Kon. "Payback. Bakudō no. 63. Sajo Sabaku!" Chains appeared out of Tasuki's hand and tied Kon. She got closer to him. "You're lucky... Kon. " With her zanpakuto, she made a small un deep cut on his cheek. Kon was terrified and didn't say anything. "O-oi... Tasuki... That's my body..." "Oops. Ah well." Ichigo dragged Kon upstairs and switched back. Tasuki made sure she stamped on Kon a few times before she left. "I'll be going now. I'm sorry I sneaked into your house. And... Thanks for saving my life earlier." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Then he smiled. "You don't have to thank me." Tasuki grinned. "Well, see ya." She opened a portal and returned to the Sereitei.

"Kon you bastard! You actually tied me up!" Ichigo wasn't happy. Kon didn't seem to care. "Tasuki has nice breasts…" Kon stared at the ceiling. Ichigo blushed and kicked him. "Perverted little…" Kon smirked. "You thought the same." "I did not!" Ichigo ignored Kon's comments and went to sleep.

"Captain! I'm back." Tasuki walked into Byakuya's office. "Good. I expect your reports tomorrow." Then he looked up. "I also want to be updated with the progress of your training." Tasuki couldn't help but smile. "I will." Byakuya nodded and Tasuki left. She met Renji and Rukia on her way home. "Oi! Tasuki! Over here!" They waved at her. She waved back and walked to them. "How's it going?" She asked. "Fine, even after out little 'wrestling'" Renji replied. "Heh, we'll finish that next week!" "I'm also fine." Rukia replied calm. "What happened today? You look flustered." She continued. Tasuki scratched her head and tried to act normal. "Nothing, just a little tired." "Do we need to take you home?" Renji asked while standing up from the bench. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm fine. I'm going home now, I'm sorry. See you tomorrow." Rukia nodded and Renji sat down and nodded also.

The next day, Tasuki woke up early, because someone knocked at her door. "Lemme sleep…" "Open the door lazy ass!" A familiar voice yelled. "O shit... Yosei, is that you?" "Yep! Now hurry up!" "Yeah, yeah..." She got out of bed and dressed herself just in time, because Yosei stormed in after that. "C'mon. It's not nice to let a Captain wait!" "I'm sorry!" Yosei dragged Tasuki to some kind of field where a cave was hidden behind Squad 2. "I've never been here before..." Yosei smirked in reply.

"So. This is where we'll be training for this week. I was so kind to ask Lieutenant Abarai to bring us food each day." Tasuki nodded. "I know you don't know the name of your zanpakutō yet. At the end of the week, you'll know it." "What a statement you're making, Yosei. But I'll believe in you!" Yosei smirked. "Now, draw your sword." Tasuki did what was asked. "Aren't you going to draw yours?" She asked. "I don't have to. Your sword is still sealed. I can easily handle that without my zanpakutō." "If you wish. Can I use Kido?" "You can, but I think it's not smart." "Why not?" "You'll see."

"..." "You're not trying enough! Don't be afraid!" Tasuki looked up and panted. "I'm... not...afraid..." "Well, you look like you are!" Tasuki leaped at Yosei and hauled her sword at her. Yosei ducked and evade the hit easily. "You're not fast enough." She punched Tasuki in her stomach and she flew against a rock. Blood dripped down from her head. "Let's take a break."

Even after two days, there were no signs of improvement. "Is it all my fault? I don't know what to do anymore..." Tasuki sighed and drank some water. "I know something, but it's very risky. I was only used on-" "I'll try it. I'll have to. I can never become stronger without knowing the name of my zanpakuto. I don't want to be like Captain Zaraki..." Yosei nodded. "If this method works, you won't. If it fails, you won't survive it. Is it worth the risk?" Tasuki sat down. "Yes. Tell Renji, Rukia and Captain Kuchiki everything if you could." Yosei nodded. "I promise. Well then, follow me."

"This is it. The Forcers Stone. Put your zanpakuto in it please." Tasuki put her sword into the designated hole in the stone. "Are you really sure?" Yosei tried. "Yes. My zanpakuto wants me to. I have to." "I see. There's no fear in your decision. Good luck." Yosei grabbed a rope that was tied to the stone. "This has to be on your wrist. Please sit still while I prepare everything." Yosei tied the rope around her wrist. She was chained to another rock with her other wrist. "Is this necessary?" Yosei nodded. Then Yosei grabbed a collar that had a weird inscription on it from the rock. She clicked it around Tasuki's neck. "Good luck." She walked away. "Aren't you going to stay here?" "No. You must do this on your own. This will take a few days, or weeks if you're unlucky."

Yosei was gone in a flash.

_"I'm glad you could find me this way... I think I'm going to test you... If you're worthy..." _Tasuki opened her eyes. "Where am I?" "Your Inner World." "You just said you wanted to test me... Could you show yourself to me?" "If you wish..." An older man appeared. Long, spiky grey hair fell over his shoulders as his face, sharp but tired, looked at her. He wore a long red coat which covered him completely. He looked like he was asleep for years. "I can't tell you my name yet. It's because I think you're not ready for it. But, if you clear my test, I shall grant you my power and become your zanpakuto." He stood on a higher plateau and looked down on Tasuki. "Don't be afraid." A copy of Tasuki appeared. She looked the complete opposite of her. The copy smiled evil and drew a zanpakuto. Tasuki wanted to draw hers, but noticed that hers wasn't in her sheath anymore. "Where's my zanpakutō?!" "You mean me? It's in her hands." He pointed at the copy who laughed. Tasuki ran down the gravity less world and hid. "How can I win when I'm up against myself?! I don't have a sword!" "Why are you running away? You can't hide from yourself..." The copy appeared in front of Tasuki and sliced her shoulder. Tasuki flashed on top of a skyscraper and panted. "What do you want me to do?!" She yelled and ran away from her copy.

"You did what?!" Byakuya and Renji looked at Yosei, who looked serious. "She wanted it herself." "Out of my way." Byakuya flashed away. Renji didn't know what was going on, so flashed after his Captain. Yosei followed, making sure she arrived first.

Renji looked at Tasuki. Her eyes were closed and blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. Byakuya was arguing with Yosei. Renji sighed and wiped the blood away. "I wish you've told me that you wanted to know the name of your zanpakutō that bad... I don't think you'll survive this." He turned around and flashed away. "How big is the chance she's one of them?! How big?! Tell me!" Byakuya said. "She's a 3rd Seat Officer! You must have seen potential! She agreed with this! The last one who wasn't forced to do this-" "Stop." Byakuya calmed down. "You actually think that zanpakutō is **_that _**one?" "I don't think it either, but..." "That's all I needed to know." Yosei shot a death glare, and Byakuya froze for a second. "I think, she will survive. And as long as I believe that, I know she'll make it." Byakuya looked, silent. "I, as her own Captain, also want to believe her." He flashed away. Yosei smirked.

"I already told you what I wanted." The copy appeared behind Tasuki and tried to slice her again, but she ducked and kicked the copy away. "Nicely done, Tasuki." The copy said, and landed easily on her feet again.

Yosei sighed. Renji sat on his knees before Tasuki. Four more days have passed. "You still think she's going to win?" Renji asked. Rukia appeared next to Renji. "How's it going." "Not so good." He replied. Yosei stepped closer. "Oh hello Captain Hikaru. I'm sorry I didn't see you." Yosei smiled. "Doesn't matter." Rukia looked sad. Yosei stood in front of the unconscious Tasuki. You see that dot on the collar?" Renji and Rukia nodded. There were 15 at the beginning." "15?!" "There is only 1 left!" And as Renji said that, one crumbled half away. "I'm afraid those dots stand for 12 hours." "6 more hours..." Rukia sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. Renji sighed and laid down. "What will happen if that last dot disappears?" Rukia asked. "That collar will eat her reiatsu and kills her." Byakuya said, who appeared next to Yosei.

"Have you not learned anything?" The copy followed Tasuki and tried to kill her. After she evade a few hauls, she stood still and panted. "What I have learned? I learned..." She knew the answer. "Not to panic. Always try your best. And... never give up."

"One more hour..." Renji sat on a rock and felt uneasy. "I still believe in her." Yosei stated. Byakuya nodded slightly. "There's still time."

Tasuki turned around and looked at her copy. "Come at me then. I have nothing to lose." The copy jumped into the air and raised her sword. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"That's what I wanted to hear." The old zanpakuto smiled. A sword appeared into Tasuki's hands and the one the copy held disappeared. Tasuki blocked, but the copy stopped mid-air.

The last dot crumbled away. A silence. Then an enormous explosion. Dust en smoke surrounded Tasuki and everyone held their breath. The smoke disappeared. The chains and rope were gone and her zanpakuto stood in the ground. Tasuki stood up and pulled it out of the ground. "Show them your power! Densetsu!" She held a big broad sword in her hand. It had three small holes in the middle and the sword was pointy. "So it's true..." Yosei nodded this time.

Tasuki stood there, her zanpakuto in her right hand, it was surprising to see her carry something that had that size, but to her it was as light as a feather. She smiled happily and looked up at Yosei, the person who had guided her, believed in her. "Y-yosei." The girl fought back her tears and ran at the young woman. "W-woah!" Yosei caught Tasuki in her arms and both fell down. Renji chuckled and the corner of Byakuya's lips went up slightly. "Tasuki, you finally managed to bring me down." Yosei then said, patting her head. Tasuki then got up and laughed, "Y-yeah, I guess I did."

"Tasuki." The cold voice of Byakuya brought both of the giggling girls back to reality and Yosei immediately shot a glare at him, warning him to shut up and not ruin the moment or he'd regret it. "I'd like to give you the chance to continue your training with Captain Hikaru, since she was able to help you know your zanpakutō's name."

Tasuki just stood there, taking in the words after they were spoken and then she squeaked and looked at Yosei with huge eyes. Yosei, who had her arms crossed, smiled at her and nodded once. "But this does not mean you're not taking missions or trainings at our own Squad, you'll be working twice as hard."

"How about we celebrate and get our arses drunk!" Yosei then said, bringing her arms up above her head and dancing to her own soft humming. Tasuki laughed, she did like the way the captain of Squad 2 was, so carefree, strong, determined and independent. She then bowed to Yosei, "Thank you, Yosei. Without you I don't think I would've made it." A ruffle through her hair cause Tasuki to look up, "Oya, it was nothing, you did most of the work. I just believed in you." Yosei said smiling. Tasuki smiled back and nodded, "Hai!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo... Another chapter! And yes, I'm really bored ;) Hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome :D**

"How 'bout you invite the orange?" Yosei then asked Renji when Tasuki and Byakuya were walking in front of them. Renji arched his eyebrows at the woman and seemed a bit surprised. "Don't act surprised, you know I've to know everything and everyone. Yoruichi and Soi Fon once forced me to sneak into his room, he's adorable." Yosei snickered, "I think Tasuki might need a push here too."

"Renji wha-?" Ichigo stared at the three that were sitting around the table. One was that girl, Tasuki, the other person was Renji...and there was a captain too? "Yosei Hikaru, I'm captain of Squad 2 and the punishment force, pleasure." Yosei said, raising her glass to him. "Ichigo Kurosaki..." He replied with a nod, "What happened to Soi Fon?" he then asked curiously once he sat down next to Renji. "Yosei fought her and won, she's been captain for a year or two. You should've seen her." Renji then said grinning. "I see." Ichigo mumbled.

Tasuki blushed fiercely when Ichigo had walked through the door and she did everything to avoid looking at him. Yosei noticed and elbowed her side softly, with a smirk. Tasuki was already tipsy, but had herself under control. When Yosei elbowed her she immediately knew that the captain had something to do with Ichigo's appearance. "Soooo..." Yosei started, to kill the awkward silence. "So..." Ichigo said nodding and sipping the sake. "How's your love life?" Yosei then asked, resting her head in her hands. Ichigo coughed, nearly choking in his sake. Tasuki and Renji both spit out what they had in their mouth. "Eh...I don't really..." Ichigo started, blushing as he looked at the woman, then he noticed the low cut in her uniform and gulped, what was she aiming for?

"Really now? A young handsome man as yourself?"

Ichigo flushed even more and gave her a lady-killer smile in return for her compliment. "Yes, well...I haven't found the right one." He then said. Yosei arched her eyebrows now, but nodded, "Oh, I see."

Renji and Tasuki just sat there, staring at the captain flirting with Ichigo. Renji could laugh at it, but something seemed to bother Tasuki and the worst part was that she knew it was bothering her to see Yosei and Ichigo flirt with each other. Yosei then got up and stretched her arms, showing off her hourglass figure, causing not only Ichigo, but also Renji to flush. Tasuki just looked down at her drink now. "I'll be off, have fun Tasuki. I'll see you tomorrow night." She then said with a wink. Tasuki looked up and nodded, smiling, "'Till then, keep an eye on these young fellas." Yosei said, crossing her arms. Ichigo chuckled and Renji pouted.

"Night everyone." Yosei said smiling. "Wait. I'll walk with you." Ichigo then said, already getting up, but Yosei pushed him back in his seat. "No need for that. I'll be fine." Yosei said with a wink and then she flashed away. Tasuki then rubbed the back of her neck, why am I not like that around men?

Of course the captain wasn't planning on going back early, no, she wasn't even considering it. Instead she kept spying on the three, that was until she took her cell phone and called Renji to come out of there. Renji pretended to be talking to captain Byakuya and stood up after wishing his friends goodnight. He flashed to where he and Yosei said they'd meet up and looked at her, while she held a spyglass in her hands. "What?" She asked, arching her eyebrows at him. Renji shrugged and took the one she was holding out to him in his hands. "You sure this will work?"

"Nope, but then I get to lecture her on men too tomorrow!"

Tasuki just sat there, drinking glass after glass. Ichigo did the same. "It's too stiff!" Yosei said, annoyed by the two. Then she groaned and made a note, she fumbled up the note and threw it away. It hit the girl who sat there with Ichigo as she was surprised a note was thrown at her and she looked around, but there was no one to be seen. She opened it under the tea table and read the words 'Say something you idiot! Compliment him! Do something!'

Tasuki was a bit dumbfound reading it, she doubted Renji would write that...especially since the handwriting was beautiful and readable compared to his. But Yosei went to sleep, did she not? Tasuki then looked up and smiled at Ichigo. Apparently that was enough, because he smiled back, "I like your hair like that." He then said. Tasuki blinked and then touched her hair, her ponytail was gone?! W-who?! How?! When?!

Yosei grinned holding the ribbon in her hand. "How did you-?" Renji asked confused, he had only blinked. "I'm the only one that's the nearest to the goddess of flash, don't underestimate me." Yosei then winked.

After another few drinks Tasuki got up and bowed her head lightly, loosing balance for the slightest moment. "I'll walk with you." Ichigo said, getting up when he saw the girl stumbled a bit. Just like you wanted with Yosei, ugh! "N-no, I'll be fine." She lied, walking toward the door. Ichigo sighed and followed her, then he placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her a bit. "You are in a worst state than that captain was." he said. "I don't need your help." Tasuki then hissed, but Ichigo didn't take no for answer and had lifted the girl on his shoulder.

"YES! Finally they're touching!" Yosei said, flashing after them. Renji sighed, but followed as well.

"Let me go!" Tasuki said, bungling on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo laughed and shook his head, "Not when you're drunk." he said. "I'll throw up over you." Tasuki then growled, but Ichigo just ignored it and stopped, "Is this your place?" he asked.

Tasuki looked up and nodded. "Yap."

He carefully put her down and walked with her to the door. "You can leave now, bye." Tasuki said, wanting to walk off.

"Stop her! Stop her!" Yosei whispered. Renji now watched the captain nervously and coughed. "Calm down, captain..." he mumbled, but Yosei went on like that.

"What? No good night kiss?" Ichigo asked, his cheeks flushing. This was his chance, maybe his only chance. Tasuki gulped, turned to him and pecked at his lips. A quick and simple kiss. But once she pulled back and looked into his eyes she leaned in again and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. Tasuki then pulled away, blushed and gasped for air. "Bye!" She then said, running inside, or well, she rather stumbled and fell inside her house.

"Oh...god... What have I done... fucking headache!" Tasuki scratched her head and noticed her ribbon was gone. In a blink she remembered everything. "OH MY GOD." Her face flushed. "I'm so stupid!" She put her shihakushō straight and stood up. "Oh... I need a bucket." And with her hands for her mouth she ran to her bathroom and puked into the toilet.

"Ichigo! Why are you blushing idiot." Kon jumped on the bed. "I...eh...drank too much last night." Kon snickered. "It's that shinigami girl, isn't it? It's all written over your face!" "I have to go to school." Ichigo replied annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're lucky, Tasuki." Byakuya said, cold as ever. "It's not busy today, so meet up with Captain Hikaru to start training. Get used to your shikai so you'll be more effective on missions, which will become harder now." Tasuki nodded. "Oh, Captain Commander Yamamoto also noticed me he wanted to see you. I prefer you go now." Tasuki raised an eyebrow. "You can go now." "Sure."

Tasuki walked out and slowly made her way to the barracks of Squad 1. She was getting used to her hair without her tail and was beginning to prefer it already over her old tail. "Heh." Her thought silently made her think about Ichigo. Before she knew it, she was in front of the office from Yamamoto. "3rd Seat Tasuki Namikaze is here." A messenger said as she entered. "Hello, 3rd Seat Tasuki Namikaze." After a pause, he continued. "It has come to my ears that you have Densetsu as your zanpakuto. It seems that you're worthy of carrying him. Do you know the story behind your zanpakuto?" "No sir." "Then I'll explain.

A long time ago, when I just became Captain Commander the Soul Society was plagued by Hollows. They weren't normal Hollows. They had lieutenant level reiatsu and many were killed that year. Just when everything went wrong, one of our lieutenants awoken his zanpakuto. The same as yours." A pause. "With only he Shikai, he managed to destroy the gate where the Hollows came from, and defeat the person who was behind that tragedy." Tasuki tightened her hand around her zanpakuto. "Captain Kuchiki already noticed me that you'll be training with Captain Hikaru to strengthen your abilities. However, I'll allow it for one week. After that, I want you to train with Lieutenant Abarai and Captain Kuchiki of your own squad. Your goal is to achieve Bankai." "B-Bankai?! I'm sorry, I don't want to be rude but... I just achieved my Shikai." A small smile escaped Yamamoto's mouth. "I think you'll need to learn your zanpakutō's abilities. Come see me personally when it worked. You'll be rewarded with a higher rank." Unable to say anything, she nodded and quietly walked outside.

"Oh, you're early, Tasuki." Yosei frowned when Tasuki walked in, a bit more quiet than usual. "Captain Kuchiki went easy on me today so I could train earlier." "I see. I also got the memo from Yamamoto. Only a week huh." Yosei dragged Tasuki along to her training area of Squad 2. "You'll be fighting Squad 2 today." "T-the whole Squad?!" For that answer she got a friendly punch on her shoulder. "Hah, except me of course. Lieutenant Omaeda will join the party as the boss of the stage." "O-oh ok." Tasuki replied slightly relieved. "Start!" Yosei flashed away, observing everyone. Squad member approached her fast. "Heh, she just a 3rd Seat! All of us can handle her easily!" She heard someone say. That took away Tasuki's sympathy and she drew her zanpakuto. "The one who said that may approach me first. "And what if we just all did." Yosei smirked. She had prepared this little theater-play to fire Tasuki up. Normally her members were silent as the wind. Tasuki grinned. She hold her zanpakuto straight up in the air. "Show them your power! Densetsu!"

The sword lit up yellow and changed with a bang. She smirked again, a little too confident. "Who's first." Squad 2 attacked.

Tasuki blocked the first hits and with an enormous haul of Densetsu, she blew away the first row of squad 2. "Hmmph not bad." Lieutenant Omaeda growled annoyed. "Omaeda. I want you to join to party already." Yosei said when she appeared next to him. He was surprised and choked on the piece of fruit he was eating. He spat it out and drew his zanpakuto.

"Crush! Gegetsuburi!"

He leaped together with the other members at Tasuki.

_"I think it's smart for me to tell you my abilities..." _Tasuki stood in her Inner World. Densetsu appeared before her. I know Yamamoto Genryuusai told you about the legend. I'll tell some more about how he was able to destroy the gate." Tasuki nodded curiously. He was able because he could control time. "Control time?!" "Yes. I'm able to temporally manipulate time. Let's try it out now." "You look different Densetsu." Tasuki said bluntly. "Much...younger." Densetsu nodded. "I've been awakened by you. And since you're a lot younger, I thought, this makes it easier for you." He actually smirked. "Let's beat that lieutenant quickly, Gegetsuburi annoys me already." "Hai!"

Tasuki looked at the members and Omaeda approaching. "Jikan sōsa." Everything stood still. Tasuki used every strength left and with shunpo's she punched the members knockout and with the back of her sword, she hit Omaeda against the wall. Then everything returned to normal. _"This takes a lot of spiritual energy Tasuki. We must increase your energy if we want to increase the duration of this attack." _Yosei blinked with her eyes. Just a second ago everyone was attacking Tasuki, and the next, everyone was unconscious. "Pretty good huh." Tasuki sat down and panted. "That's pretty good indeed." Yosei replied. "Omaeda! Stand up fool! You're beaten in a second! By a Tasuki for god's sake!" Tasuki smirked. Yosei smirked also after seeing her face. "C'mon, show me that technique again!" Tasuki panted again and leaned on her sword. "I can't... yet." "Stand up everyone! Try again to defeat Tasuki!"

"..."

"Give me a break..." Yosei looked at the panting girl and smiled. "You did well today. Byakuya asked me to go see Renji if we were finished." Tasuki sighed, but stood up. "Well I'm off then."

Yosei grinned. She had set up another date for her and Ichigo!

"IIICHIIIGOOOO!" Ichigo ducked when his dad tried to kick him. "Well done my son!" He said Ichigo kicked him away. The Kurosaki family was just done eating and Ichigo wanted to go to his room, but Karin called him. "Ichi-Nii! There's someone on the phone for you!" Ichigo growled and took the phone. _ "It's Renji here." _"Oh. Hello Renji. What's up?" _"Could we meet somewhere?" _"Sure, why?" _"You know... just to talk." _"Is everything ok? You're acting weird." _ "Y-yeah. I'll meet you at the Senkaimon, is that ok?" _"Fine." Ichigo growled because he had to go to the Soul Society again. And for that, he had to bother Urahara again.

"Yosei, I don't think this is a good idea..." Renji sighed. Renji had told that Tasuki had to wait at the Senkaimon for her client to come through the gate, and Ichigo was told that he was waiting at the gate. "Don't worry Renji. You can send them to me if they have problems." She smirked and Renji sighed again.

"Thanks Urahara-san. I'm sorry I have to bother you again." "Don't worry Kurosaki-san, we have nothing better to do anyway!" I think I'll be staying the night in Soul Society... Renji called and sounded like he needed me." "Come back anytime you like!" Ichigo nodded and ran through the gate.

Tasuki was waiting at the gate and was irritated as hell. She was standing there for ten minutes already and her stomach growled. The gate opened and Tasuki looked up. Brown familiar eyes looked at her. Both faces flushed. Ichigo approached and Tasuki swallowed. "How's it going?" Ichigo asked. "Just fine." Tasuki replied and gave Ichigo a nervous smile. "Uhm... I was called by Renji, saying that he needed to tell me something and he would wait for me here." "That's strange... Renji told me that Captain Kuchiki told me to wait here for someone important. He also told me that everything would explain itself..." "You don't think that..." Tasuki's stomach growled again. "Oops! I'm sorry!" Ichigo chuckled. "I'm sure Yosei made Renji do this..." Ichigo nodded. Then she gathered al her courage. "So... want to eat something?" "Sure! I'm glad you asked!" And together, they walked to one of the nicest restaurants in Sereitei.

"How can you afford this?!" Ichigo asked after he saw the menu. "I just got paid extra! Captain Kuchiki gave me some extra for my efforts. So get everything you like!" "Is that ok? I mean... It's really expensive here..."

"Just look at them! How cute!" And again, Yosei was spying and Renji was dragged along. "Yeah, yeah... I'm sorry but I have to do paperwork." "Don't be such a partypooper!" "I'm sorry... I really have to go..." "Fine." Renji left and Yosei observed the two in the restaurant.

The food arrived and Tasuki's day couldn't be any better. "This is as good as Yuzu's cooking!" Ichigo said happy and started eating. Tasuki sipped from her sake and smiled. She was not so nervous anymore and actually enjoyed this. Ichigo looked up from his food. "So you decided to let you hair this way? I really like it." Tasuki blushed and nodded. "Now you're here, I wanted to ask you something. If you would like to train with me in the Human World." This time, Tasuki looked up from her food. "S-sure! I think I can learn a lot from you!" Ichigo chuckled. "To think we couldn't get along the first time we met!" He replied. "Yeah..."

After they were done eating, they decided to go for a walk. Ichigo slowly took her hand.

"Yes! Yes! Finally!" Yosei whispered happy. She followed them around with her spyglass, until a familiar voice said: "You're just as Yoruichi Shihōin." "Oh, hello Byakuya!" He looked irritated and growled. "I can't believe she is with Kurosaki." "I can't believe that you're annoyed about it!" Yosei replied overly happy. "Ugh, they're making out now." Yosei quickly looked back to the couple and clapped in her hands. "Yes! She isn't men awkward anymore!" Byakuya growled again. "I hope you're still paying attention to her training, Captain Hikaru." "Of course." Byakuya nodded and flashed away.

Tasuki looked at Ichigo who was obviously blushing. "Sooo…" She started. Ichigo scratched his head and then looked back. "Ah, hell with it!" He leaned in once more and placed his hands around her waist.

"Oi! Ichigo! Stop that you bastard!" Renji and Hisagi walked to them and laughed. "Ruined the moment, didn't we?" Hisagi said and chuckled. Tasuki grinned. "Thanks Renji, you bastard." Ichigo said and looked disappointed. "Do you two lovebirds want to go with us to Matsumoto's party?" "Sure." Tasuki replied grabbing Ichigo's hand and the four of them walked to the barracks of Squad 10.

"Heyy Renji and Hisagi! Oh! Even Tasuki and Ichigo are heree!" "Hisagi sighed. Matsumoto was already drunk. "Enjoy the sake!" Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori helped her back on the couch. "There are only Lieutenants here!" Tasuki felt a little out of tone. "Heh, don't worry. I won't take long before you're a lieutenant yourself, besides, Ichigo isn't even a member of the 13 Court Guard Squads." Renji said. "Thanks Renji..." Ichigo replied. Everyone got a glass filled with sake and had a great time.

"Densetsu is awakened, My Lord." "Finally... Execute Plan 2. Capture them and let the games begin..." "Yes My Lord. I will take care of everything." "Soul Society will not know what attacks them... Gather the 'Team'. Dispatch them immediately and bring me those Shinigami's!"

"Shall we get some fresh air?" Tasuki whispered to Ichigo. His head turned red and he nodded. "Hhave fun you two." Hisagi joked. Everyone at the party except the two who went outside were tipsy and probably not able to walk.

"Let's sit here." Ichigo said bluntly and they sat down on a small bench outside. Tasuki sighed and looked around. "What's wrong?" "Someone is watching us..."

"Heh, she can't be aware of my presence..." Yosei snickered, but hesitated. She felt uneasy and decided to go investigate.

Then the alarm bell rang. There were intruders in Sereitei. And the intruders had found their targets.

Tasuki also heard the bell and looked at the seven cloaked intruders surrounded her and Ichigo. They both drew their zanpakutō's and stood back to back as they blocked the strange attacks from the intruders. They all had different abilities. Their cloaks were also a different color each. "They each use a different element! Look! The one with the red cloak uses fire." Tasuki and Ichigo ducked when a burst of fire approached them. "A blue, red, purple, brown, grey, green and a gold one." Ichigo summed them up. "Show them your power! Densetsu!" All the cloaked intruders took a step back and observed. "Watch out... Here it comes you guys." The golden one said. "Wow, that's a big sword." Ichigo said. "I'll take those guys out with my best attack." Tasuki said and raised her sword into the air. "Jikan sōsa." Time stood still and she attacked. Her sword got heavier each ten seconds that passed. She hauled and sliced the first one. But the second one moved, just like the other four. Tasuki got knocked away with a lump of earth. Time flowed again and Ichigo blinked with his eyes. "What just happened?" Tasuki coughed. "They...foresaw my attack... how's that possible?!" Then Yosei appeared. She kicked the blue one down and stood in front of the couple. Ichigo stepped forward and prepared for a haul. "Getsuga...Tenschō!" The brown one was hit and the remaining three evade the hit. "Where are the other captains?!" Tasuki yelled at Yosei. "I don't know! We must hold them off!" She replied. Ichigo kicked one away and laid his hand on his arm. "Bankai!" Tasuki looked up. "Ichigo? You can do a Bankai?!" "Tensa Zangetsu." He nodded and attacked the seven intruders together with Yosei. Tasuki stood up and attacked the golden one. "First mistake little girl. Attacking the strongest one of the group first isn't smart... and second: Save your strongest attacks for last." He dropped his cloak and golden reiatsu came free. "Ugh!" Even Yosei froze. Tasuki and Yosei dropped on their knees and had trouble breathing. "This reiatsu..." Ichigo continued attacking and after he sliced the golden one, the other five dropped their cloaks also. Al sorts of colors covered the area and just before everyone fainted, they saw the arrancar masks for just a few seconds. "Let's take that captain with us, I kinda like her spirit." "Why not. Let's get out of here before their Commander arrives."

"What was that reiatsu?!" Renji ran outside and just saw the intruders walk through a portal. "Ichigooo! Tasukiii! Captain Yoseii!" He saw a strand of orange hair before the portal was closed. Two minutes later, Byakuya, Toshiro and Ukitake arrived. Renji told them what he saw. "I'll tell everything to Yamamoto." Ukitake stated and flashed away. "They even took Kurosaki huh." Toshiro scratched his head and planned on stopping Matsumoto's party this instant. Byakuya was the only one standing there. "Hmmph, Hikaru... You'd better bring my 3rd Seat back." He flashed away, and again, Renji was alone. He sat down with his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have gone to that party... Damn!"

**This chapter was pretty hard to write, since I had to come up with the story of Densetsu, but I hope you like it! My exams are over, well tomorrow is the last day, but that's english :D **

**Please review! I want to know your opion on this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! I hope I did a good job, introducing Menboku Horo! Also, this chapter is a bit dramatic, I did my best ;) Enjoy en please review! Oh, I notice this is also the biggest chapter of all... hope you don't mind xD**

"Wake up." Ichigo opened his eyes. "The two of us are going to have some fun." Ichigo sat on a chair with his hands tied behind his back. "Where am I?!" "That doesn't matter. What matters is our little game. Besides, you look great for a man." Ichigo looked uneasy when the purple cloaked Arrancar made that remark. "Heh, have you done it before?" The Arrancar laid his hands on Ichigo's thighs. Ichigo looked away, still very uneasy. "I'm just fuckin with ya." He laughed. "Don't worry. You have other things to worry about." The purple Arrancar untied Ichigo. He turned around and looked at Tasuki and Yosei who were tied to a pole. "C'mon wake up you two." He drew his sword and pointed at the metal poles. A small beam emerged and hit the poles. Tasuki and Yosei woke up with a shock and looked around. Tasuki started struggling and shouted that Ichigo had to escape. "Quiet." Ichigo tried to punch the Arrancar -since his zanpakutō was nowhere to be seen- but at the touch from his fist, the Arrancar gave Ichigo a thunder shock and he fell on his knees. "ICHIGO! Run away!" Tasuki yelled, still shocked by the situation. He spat blood but stood up anyway. "Want some tea?" The Arrancar asked ignoring what just happened. He gave Ichigo a cup and he walked to Tasuki and Yosei. He placed a filled cup on both their heads. "This is gonna be fun!" He walked back to Ichigo who was unable to move because of the grey Arrancar had held a zanpakuto against his throat. "Let's play a game." The purple Arrancar grinned and gave Ichigo a knife. "Throw the cup of the little girls head." He commanded. Ichigo tried to get away from the grey Arrancar's grip, but failed. "I'm not little you son of a bitch! Let me out of here so I can punch you!" As the Arrancar slowly turned around and his evil eyes pierced Tasuki's gaze. "I'm starting to get annoyed..." He quickly grabbed the knife Ichigo was holding and threw it at her. Then Yosei acted quickly, escaping from the ropes grabbing the knife mid-air. She cut through Tasuki's ropes quickly and immediately attacked the grey Arrancar, who was still holding Ichigo. Before Tasuki could remove the cup from her head, the purple Arrancar fired a cero at her and the cup fell as she was hit. Ichigo ducked and ran towards Tasuki. "Take this!" Yosei made a roundhouse kick and the grey Arrancar was smashed into the wall. Then the door opened. A dark black Arrancar stood in the doorway. The purple one immediately bowed. "My Lord..." "You there. You're one of the Captains. Tell me your name." The black Arrancar asked. Yosei didn't hesitate and attacked. The black Arrancar simply dropped his cloak and drew his zanpakuto. "I won't ask twice." Yosei couldn't come closer by the Arrancar. "I alone can handle them easily, Murasaki." He looked at the purple Arrancar backed away and helped the grey one out the wall. "Escaping is futile. I'm Kuro. I also want to tell you the name of my zanpakuto... Let there be fear! Yami!" Instead of the normal white Arrancar parts, Kuro turned black and he got a black armor and with one haul, he hit Yosei, Ichigo and Tasuki. They flew against the wall and fell down on the ground. "Gurē. Throw them into our prison." He undid his release and put his zanpakuto back in his sheath. The grey Arrancar lifted the three and brought them away.

"We must rescue them immediately." Yamamoto had called for an emergency meeting. "Captain Kurotsuchi. You'll be in charge for finding Captain Hikaru, 3rd Seat Namikaze and Substitute Ichigo Kurosaki. Until that, everyone looks for them on missions. We don't what purpose they had taking them, but we may not take this easy!" A silence, and nods from several Captains. "You're all dismissed."

"Renji." Rukia and Hisagi walked into the training grounds from Squad 6. Renji was angry and smashed every training doll with his fists. He looked up when Hisagi called him. "Hey." "Are you alright?" Rukia asked. He only nodded. "I know how you feel. I miss them too. It's been a week already." Hisagi nodded. "Want to spar with me?" Hisagi asked. "Heh, you don't fool me Shuuhei. You're way better in Hakuda then I am." He grinned.

"I'm fine!" She said when Ichigo was asking questions. "Quiet you two!" Yosei said smiling. "You two look like a married couple! And we must get our zanpakutō's back. Let's wait until the come and wait for our chance."

"What should we do?" Ichigo asked Yosei, who was inspecting the walls of their cell. "Perhaps, I could-" The door slammed open and the Murasaki came inside the room, sending shocks through the floor at Yosei and the love birds. Yosei was the one who stood the longest. Ichigo was trying to lift Tasuki, making sure she would get less of the shocks, but instead, he got an extra jolt and he fainted. Yosei managed to walk forward to the Arrancar slowly. "Not bad." He grinned raising the voltage on Yosei. "You son of a-" She shouted raising her fist to hit him, but it became too much and she fell forward and over the Arrancar's shoulder. "This will be fun." He looked over at Tasuki and Ichigo. The girl crawled up and shot herself forward, but she was already too late. "Let us out! Yosei! YOSEI!" Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she slammed and kicked against the door. "Yosei..." Tasuki cried and she fell on her knees. "T-Tasuki? What happened?" Ichigo had woken up and looked around. "Where's-" "They took her. They just took her and I wasn't even able to do something. I couldn't save her!" Tasuki held her face in her hands, shaking her head heavily. She felt useless. "What are they going to do with her?" Ichigo then asked, tapping his chin. "How the fuck should I know, idiot?!" Tasuki shouted, annoyed by how Ichigo could stay that calm. "It's not because I don't care! Yosei is strong and determined..." He then shut his mouth and groaned. "Goddamnit!"

Tasuki then realized how bad the situation actually was and also realized that now was not the time to cry.

"You never told us your name to start with." Kuro smirked, he waved the other Arrancar's off when the young captain was tied against a chair."I've got the right to remain silent." Yosei said, with a smug grin as she looked the other way. She tried to free herself, but those ropes were made to stop anyone with spiritual pressure. She growled when it failed for the third time. Then suddenly the door slammed open and a screaming Tasuki got carried inside. "If I were you I'd talk, before we hurt your little friend."

"I'm not little!" She shouted.

Yosei laughed, "What? Do you think I care for the likes of her?" She asked, arching her eyebrows. Tasuki looked up surprised hearing that, but she knew Yosei said that to protect her. "Really now?" Kuro walked over to Tasuki and took her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting her face up. "A pretty face you have." He said grinning. Tasuki furrowed her eyebrows. "Tsk, can't say the same about you." she pulled her face away and lowered her gaze. "Heh, not bad. Tie her up against that pole." The Arrancar's appeared again and did as was asked. "All this trouble for my name?" Yosei suddenly asked, feeling her anger raise. "She'll get a few shocks until you decide to speak." Kuro said patting the already tied Tasuki on the head.

"So, what's your name, captain?" Koru asked grinning as she looked at Yosei. Yosei's eyes were focused on Tasuki who shook her head. "First." Koru said shortly and a shock was send by the purple Arrancar. "TASUKI!" Yosei screamed, jumping up with the chair, breaking the screws as she got up. She however got forced down again when Koru raised his hand and smirked, "Second." another shock was send to the girl. "STOP! I'll speak." Yosei looked down, her eyes teary. "Bring her back to the other room." Koru now said smirking as he walked over to Yosei, lightly stroked a lock of hers behind her ear and then forced her to look up, "Then talk."

"Yosei Hikaru, captain of Squad 2 and the Punishment Force. You were member of a tribe, explains the tattoos...and you weren't even a student at the Academy. You got trained by Yoruichi and Soi Fon, but not only that... Kenpachi Zaraki was a tutor too? How did you convince them?" Koru was sitting in front of her and listened to her, interested by her past. "I wasn't like the others they said. Yoruichi raised me as her own child..." she then whispered. She was sitting there and sharing her life story to the person that kidnapped her and the others. "I noticed that...so, what else is there to tell us Yosei? Apparently you got an obsession for stalking too?"

When Koru said that she looked at him surprised, but the smile on his face made her realize what he meant, "Apparently you do too." She said, furrowing her eyebrows now. "There's nothing interesting in Ichigo's room." She then said, shrugging her shoulders for as far as she could. "Hah, I immediately believe you. What about yours?" He then asked. "Ehm...no." Yosei now said. She knew he wanted to comfort her and then asked something about the Soul Society, but she had to stay sharp.

"Oomph!" Tasuki was thrown back into the room, and Ichigo ran to her. "What have they done to you?! Are you ok?!" "Yeah..." She rolled over, so she was laying on her back. "Just had a few shocks, that's all. Could've been worse..." Ichigo sighed relieved. Then the door opened again. "Can't you just leave us alone?!" Ichigo said annoyed and a bit scared. The golden, red and blue Arrancar walked in. "Allow us to introduce ourselves." The golden one started. "I'm Kin." He said. "I'm Aka." The red one said. "And I'm Ao." The blue one said. "So?" Ichigo continued annoyed. Aka and Ao walked to Ichigo and forced him against the wall. Kin forced Tasuki on her knees and he squatted, so he was on the same height. "I want to tell you something, owner of Densetsu." You could hear Ichigo growl and struggle. "Assholes! Let go of me!" Kin sighed annoyed and clicked with his fingers. The brown Arrancar walked in with ropes. "That's Chairo." Kin said and took some of the rope that Chairo gave him. Too bad the door was locked and Tasuki had to obey. Tasuki was faced against a wall and her arms were spread high and tied to corners of the wall. "Where is this good for?!" Tasuki groaned. The same was done to Ichigo and you could hear him swear. "You'll know soon enough. But first let me ask you something. Do you want to become a Arrancar? Or a Visored?" That was a serious question. "What do you mean?!" Tasuki replied confused, not able to see anything except the wall. "That was exactly what I meant." Kin replied. It was silent in the room. "Why would anyone become an Arrancar at free will? That's insane!" Tasuki said. A sudden sadness was noticeable in Kin's voice. "Well... You see... I was the previous owner of Densetsu." Another silence. "As if I would believe that!" "Heh. You don't have to believe it, but it's really true." "Don't talk that crap! I've heard the legend about a wonderful hero who saved Soul Society with Densetsu!" "Did you also know what happened after that?" Kin asked calm. "N-no." "That 'hero' you speak of, was taken by the leader of the Hollows. And was forced by them to become an Arrancar." "Why are you telling this?" Tasuki asked, still confused. "I want to know if you're just like me. Greedy, and in search for power." "Well, I ain't. And what's a Visored?" "That orange dude here is one." "I-Ichigo?!" "C'mon tell her... Ichigo." Kin walked over to him and pulled his orange spiky hair. "Ugh! Let go asshole!" "Tell her." After another growl, Ichigo started talking. "I am a Visored. I'm a shinigami with hollow powers. I can call up a mask if I want to." Kin grinned. "But I was born with it. I don't even want these powers." Ichigo stated. Ao and Aka quietly observed the situation. "So little girl... what do you want? Arrancar? Or Visored?" "None of those! I won't join you!" "Heh, I forgot to tell you that I always get what I want... I'm also a little sadistic." He walked over to Tasuki and showed her a whip. "We'll start with 20 hits. Then I'll ask you again." Ichigo heard the whip clack on the ground. "Tasuki!" "One!" A hit on her back made her scream from pain, surprise and anger. "Two!" Her Shihakushō wasn't able to protect her from the whip and it made rips and left bloody cuts on her back. Tears fell down as Kin continued to count. "Please! Give me those hits! Leave her alone!" Ichigo yelled angry, and you could hear in his voice that he could cry at any moment. Kin stopped. "10 to go. You really want to take these instead of her?" Tasuki sniffed. "N-no! Ichigo..." "Yes. Without a doubt." Ichigo stated, abandoning his fear. Kin turned around. "Well then, let's see if you're just as easy to break. One!" Tasuki heard the hits and she forgot her own pain. Ichigo groaned and with each hit, they became harder and his eyes got a little teary. "Ten." Kin stopped. "Well... Little girl. What's it gonna be?" "It's Tasuki. And I still won't choose." Kin laughed. "20 more for Ichigo then! On-" "Stop! Please! I'll choose!" Ao and Aka grinned. "She just mentally broke." Aka said and Ao laughed harder. "What do you choose, Tasuki." "V-Visored." "No! Tasuki! I'll take them, no problem!" Ao removed the ropes and let them hang there, for if she came back. "Quiet you!" Kin said and hit Ichigo two more times with his whip. Ichigo groaned and blood fell on the ground. "S-stop... Ichigo..." Tasuki ran to him and kneeled in front of him. She quickly wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Kin clicked with his fingers again, and Aka quickly grabbed Tasuki by her arm. She was pulled out of the room, leaving Ichigo tied behind.

"And that was everything." Yosei said and looked down. "Unfortunately, you're not a match, but otherwise, I would've already turned you into an Arrancar." Kuro said and grinned. "That's impossible." Yosei simply said. Kuro laughed. And exactly at that moment, you heard someone scream. "T-Tasuki?!" Kuro nodded. "Heh. She was a match. She'll be turned into a Visored and if everything works, she'll be under our command!" "Yeah, if." Yosei still didn't believe it. Midori, the green Arrancar walked in. "Bring her back to the room."

Yosei immediately removed the ropes from Ichigo after she was thrown into the room. Ichigo groaned and carefully sat straight while the blood dried. "Are you okay? You look horrible!" "Yeah, but Tasuki..." Yosei nodded, and then smiled. She showed him a key. "When did you-" "Just when they threw me in." She helped Ichigo up and quickly opened the door.

"We found them Mayuri-sama." Nemu reported to her captain. "Good. Where are they?" "An interdimension between Soul Society and the Human World." "Give me the coordinates and report to Yamamoto." Nemu nodded.

"Captain Kuchiki, Kenpachi and Unohana will lead the operation with their Lieutenants. You're dismissed!" Yamamoto yelled. Everyone nodded and flashed away.

"Who are you? How did you get here." Kuro looked at a shinigami that just pulled out his with jade engraved zanpakutō. "Horo Menboku." As he calmly replied and pointed his sword at Kuro. "You weren't easy to find, but three shinigami's lead me here, I'll take a guess, you took them from Soul Society. I have been looking for you and your brother. You'll die here." Kuro grinned after Horo said that he would actually die. "Come at me then, shinigami." The corner of Horo's mouth curled up, just a tiny bit, as he attacked.

"We're leaving." Byakuya said to Renji. "Yes." He followed his captain to the Senkaimon. After everyone had gathered there, Captain Kurotsuchi send them the coordinates, and they all walked through the gates.

"Our zanpakutō's!" Yosei said happy when she kicked in a random door. "Let's go find Tasuki!" Ichigo said after he grabbed his Zangetsu and Tasuki's zanpakuto. Yosei strapped on her zanpakuto and nodded. A hollow scream was heard from somewhere. "What the-" Yosei said, and the two ran to where the sound was coming from.

"My Lord! The operation was a success!" Midori said when she walked into the large room. Then she saw Kuro fight with a shinigami. "Go away Midori. Don't you see I'm busy." "Don't mock me, I can take both of you on too." Horo was still calm when he released his sword. "Release the World of all Agony, Shinjiyuu!" Midori fled as a strong windstorm made the walls crack. "I think I know you..." Kuro started. "That falcon insignia on your back..." Horo didn't reply as he attacked, calmly and focused, knowing he could win this. "Now is not the time to fight, Horo Menboku... I'm not even really here..." And Kuro vanished. At that same time, Horo froze. "Hmmph. Three Captains... Quicker that I thought." Horo flashed away.

Yosei and Ichigo stormed into the room where they heard the hollow noise. "You're paying for what you did to me..." Tasuki said in a hollow voice to the grey Arrancar who was currently lifted and held against the wall. Tasuki's face was halfway covered with a mask. And before the grey Arrancar could release his zanpakuto, Tasuki squeezed his neck and his head flew off. Then she slowly turned to Yosei and Ichigo. "Oh...it's you two." Yosei and Ichigo had been watching and froze when one dark yellow hollow eye looked inside their souls. Midori stormed in and looked at his dead comrade. "Y-You bitch!" Then he looked at the escaped prisoners. "Heh, I let you take care of her. Or she of you..." He ran out and locked the door. "Asshole!" Ichigo yelled and pulled at the door. No sign of movement. Tasuki flashed to Ichigo and with her hand, she hit the side of his head out of nowhere. He bashed into the wall and she grabbed her zanpakuto. "Tasuki! Snap out of it!" Yosei yelled. "I don't want to hurt you!" Tasuki slowly turned around again, drawing her sword. "You don't want to hurt me? Haha... I'm going to hurt you." Ichigo had drawn his sword too and hesitated. Then hollows appeared into the room. Tasuki laughed. "That green Arrancar dude gave some toys to play with." Ichigo wiped the blood from his head. "Yosei! What do we do?!" "You're a Visored yourself. I'll take care of the hollows, and then back you up." Ichigo nodded. Tasuki didn't wait and attacked Ichigo immediately. "Show them your power Densetsu. Make them feel my pain." Her sword changed into Densetsu, and Ichigo could just withstand the hollow's power. Yosei drew her sword also and attacked the enormous hollows with devastating strength. After she sliced the first one, kicked the second one, new ones were appearing. "Shit!" But Yosei continued, having faith in Ichigo.

After Densetsu and Zangetsu clashed, Tasuki hesitated. "Uhg!" Then you could hear her own voice a bit. "I-I won't let you... kill Ichigo!" But then the hollow took over again and attacked Ichigo with a haul of her sword. Ichigo blocked and ducked when Yosei used his back to jump and punch on the mask. "Nice Ichigo!" She yelled and continued to attack the hollows. Tasuki fell on her knees and screamed when her mask completely covered her face and started to cover the rest of her body.

Ichigo knew exactly what was going on and laid his hand on his arm and held Zangetsu straight forward. "Ban-kai!" Tasuki's upper body was covered now and she screamed again. "Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo attacked and sliced the hollow part. A deep cut was made, but it healed instantly. The hollow laughed and now her lower body was also covered. Ichigo sighed, and decided he had to attack her seriously. He flashed around her and sliced her from different sides. The door banged open and Byakuya and Renji ran inside. Unohana followed. Isane, her lieutenant had followed Kenpachi and Yachiru, who were aiming for the Arrancar's.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here's another chapter! Enjoy and please review!**

"Who's that?!" Renji joined Ichigo, while Byakuya hesitantly joined Yosei. There were still hollows approaching, so she could use the help. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya's zanpakuto destroyed hollows in a large scale, and Yosei panted. "Hmmm. You're pretty beaten up, Captain Hikaru." She gave him a death glare. "At least it's better than Kurosaki." She said with a 'hmmph'.

"Which way Yachiru?!" "That way Ken-chan!" Kenpachi stormed through the hidden building in the inter-dimension. Isane silently followed, not wanting to interfere, just support. Then they spotted a green female Arrancar. "There is one! Ken-chan!" Kenpachi growled. "A woman... Not worth my time." The woman was seriously pissed. "I, Midori, challenge you, shinigami!" "Heh, are you strong?" Kenpachi asked. "Strong enough to beat you! Strangle! Tsurī!"

Tasuki was now complete transformed, and fired a cero at Ichigo. Ichigo could barely avoid it. "Snap out of it! You're stronger than that hollow! Getsuga...Tenschō!" Renji had joined the battle and also used his Bankai. "Hihio Zabimaru!" His zanpakuto strangled Tasuki and held her pinned down for a minute. Ichigo wondered. Her hollowfication was going way to fast... He first had to destroy the mask himself, and later had to conquer his hollow inside himself. In this situation, it seemed that everything had to be done at once. "Renji! She's battling her hollow in her Inner World! We must await the outcome!" Renji understood him and tried his best to held the hollow pinned down.

"Where's Densetsu?!" Tasuki screamed at her hollow in the Inner World. Her negative copy laughed. "You'll have to beat me first..." Tasuki pointed her zanpakuto at her, and the hollow just copied her move. "I'll show you how to use that sword." The hollow laughed and took the sword sideways, using the holes. Even the hollows sword was the exact opposite color it supposed to be. She leaped at Tasuki and hauled. The hollow jumped up and held the sword normal again, landing down on Tasuki, who could block the hit. "I'm glad that you aren't afraid of me anymore..." The hollow laughed and kept hammering. Tasuki jumped away and raised her sword above her head. The hollow smiled evil and copied her. "Jikan sōsa!" The two Tasuki's said at once. The attack collided and was cancelled out. "As if that would work on me." The hollow snickered. "I hope this does." Tasuki leaped at her copy. Ducked at the hollow's attack and hauled afterwards, jumping up to attack again.

The hollow broke away from Renji's grip and screamed. It mashed it's sword everywhere and kept attacking Renji and Ichigo. "Cover me!" Ichigo yelled as he summoned his hollow mask and leaped at the hollow. He was faster now, and the hollow couldn't keep up with him. But instant regeneration made it impossible to permanently harm it. "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya used his Bankai to wipe the remaining hollows and destroy the gate. Yosei sighed and was helped up by Byakuya.

The swords kept slamming into each other, and the fight was getting heavier for Tasuki. "Haha! Pretty good, but this is the end." As Tasuki landed, the hollow pierced the big sword through her. "Gah!" Tasuki coughed blood, but wasn't planning on giving up. But she dropped her sword. Not being able to hold on to it. "You lost... I'll take over your body and kill everything!" The hollow laughed again. Tasuki grabbed the hollow's Densetsu on the upper side. For some reason, at Tasuki's touch, the sword returned to its original color with a blast. But it didn't stop there, as the hollow got a black Shihakushō instead of her white one and screamed. "How is this possible?!" Tasuki smiled as the hollow slowly fade away. "You're the Queen for now... but if you make one mistake... I'm there to take over again..."

Midori fell dead on the ground. "Well, that's was okay. You did better than I expected." Kenpachi stated as Yachiru climbed on his back again. She smiled and pointed out another way. "Uhm... Captain Zaraki?" Kenpachi turned around and looked at Isane. "I don't sense any more Arrancar's, just a huge reiatsu from the room where all the other Captains are." "Hmmph. Too bad. They escaped. But let's check out that huge reiatsu then. Take the lead." Isane nodded.

Ichigo's mask disappeared. The hollow stood still and it's hand moved to the mask. It tugged at the mask and it came loose after a loud crackle followed by a scream. The hollow body fell off and fade away when it touched the ground. Densetsu fell out of her hand and a hollow mask was shown. It had two spikes on each side pointing backwards and a yellow cross was drawn over the mask itself. Two yellow hollow eyes were shown before their light dimmed and the mask fell off. Tasuki fainted without saying anything. Renji walked up to her and carefully lifted her. Yosei saw that Ichigo wanted to say something, but he shut his mouth after he saw the teasing face from herself.

Kenpachi stormed in. "Where's that reiatsu?!" "It's gone." Unohana said annoyed. She walked up to Renji and held her hands above Tasuki. "She'll be alright." "Let's get back." Byakuya said, showing a little smile. Unohana opened the portal to Soul Society and everyone walked through.

Horo was back in the Human World, when just before he left, he noticed a weird dark, but also a strong reiatsu that didn't belong to shinigami's or Arrancars. Instead, it looked a bit like his... "How did it go?" A woman with very long platinum hair asked. "I got nothing. He disappeared." Horo replied. "I'm coming with you next time!" She said taking his hand, leading him to the school in Karakura Town. "Oh, but I had a day off!" Horo said, not wanting to go to the Karakura High School. "No you didn't!" Horo scratched his chin. "I'm pretty sure I had." The woman smiled. She pointed at a blanket full of delicious food. The school was empty, since it was Sunday. Horo looked at the food and his mouth almost fell open. "Did you made that Ruri?" "Of course I did!" As she dragged him to the blanket, the shinigami's arrived in Soul Society.

"You three must stay the night here." Unohana said to Ichigo, Tasuki and Yosei. "But-" Yosei started. "No buts. You're hurt." Unohana assigned them a bed, each in a different room. Tasuki chuckled when she saw the disappointed face from the other two. Yosei wasn't hurt bad, but her arms a few deep scrapes and had to heal. Ichigo and Tasuki still had deep wounds on their back, and also a few cuts. Isane helped Tasuki to her room, she still was a bit confused and her spiritual pressure was low. Ichigo wanted to follow her, but Unohana stopped him. "You have your own room Kurosaki-san. You too Captain Hikaru." She looked at Yosei, who tried to follow Isane. She growled and walked to her assigned room.

"The mission has gone perfectly I assume?" Yamamoto asked Captain Kuchiki. He only nodded. "Only my 3rd Seat has been turned into a Visored." Yamamoto's eyes widen. "I want you to keep an eye on her. She's only allowed to train with you, or other Visored's." "Kurosaki..." "What about the Arrancar's." Hitsugaya said. "They fled. I'll give you my report tomorrow." Byakuya replied to Hitsugaya and Yamamoto. "Good. You're dismissed."

"Has everything gone according to plan?" "Yes. It won't take long before our invasion begins." "What about our Visored?" "It was a little unfortunate that she escaped, but she can be controlled if necessary with this." "Good. Make it happen." Kuro left the room executing the orders of his boss.

"Stupid shinigami's. They fell for it. Very easily..."

Ichigo couldn't sleep. His bed was uncomfortable for some reason and he was cold. His back hurt and he heard noises outside. He carefully laid on his stomach and silently watched the shadows crawl outside.

Yosei couldn't sleep either. She felt energetic and wanted to train. She heard Captain Unohana leave to her office and decided to make a run for it. She stood up and sneaked out of her room. She would be back before sunrise. She stood outside Squad 4 when she felt three familiar reiatsu's. "Shouldn't you be sleeping now?" Yoruichi said appearing in front of her. "I'm not tired." "Some fighting won't hurt." Soi Fon said flashing next to Yoruichi. "Then I'll be your opponent!" Kenpachi appeared, his sword already in his hands. "Oi! What is this?!" Hitsugaya appeared and looked at the group. "Just a gathering." Yosei replied. "Tsk." "Don't be a partypooper Toshiro." Yoruichi said teasingly and flashed next to him ruffling his hair on purpose. "It's Captain Hitsugaya for you." He flashed away, knowing he couldn't prevent this little 'gathering'.

Tasuki heard some noise outside and got up. Some strange energy kept her awake and one of her eyes turned yellow. She was in her Inner World again. Densetsu and her hollow were there. "Why did I have to come..." the hollow nagged. Densetsu didn't reply and looked at Tasuki. "I want you to learn how to control this hollow. It's only trying to control you and it's annoying." Tasuki nodded. "You must become stronger." Tasuki was back in the Soul Society again. Wide awake as she was, she also decided to sneak out, of course sneaking into Ichigo's room. She met Yosei in the hallway. "Don't do naughty things!" Yosei only whispered as she flashed outside. Tasuki growled and sneaked into Ichigo's room.

Ichigo got a small heart attack when Tasuki appeared next to his bed. "Hey." She chuckled. "You look better." Tasuki smiled, hearing the compliment. "You look like you're freezing." "But that's why you here, I guess." Ichigo blushed a little after he said that. "Sure. Why not. Move over." Tasuki crawled under the blankets. The awkwardness was already enough for them to get warm again.

Ichigo slowly crawled closer, and Tasuki replied by snuggling into his chest. "Goodnight..." She said as she closed her eyes. "Yeah, you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! This one's a little perverted, so you're warned... And the next one's having the timeskip. Enjoy reading and please review! **

"Is it so hard to listen to me?" Unohana asked the couple who were laying in bed together. Tasuki was still fast asleep and Ichigo had to take the blame. "Well...uhm..." "Get out of here, Kurosaki-san." Unohana said smiling. "Wake up Tasuki." Ichigo said while poking her face. "Hmmm..." She clutched at his Shihakushō. "C'mon... wake up!" She opened her eyes, not because of Ichigo, but Renji, who stormed inside. "Good morning people!" "Good morning!" She replied. Captain Unohana was already gone, finding Yosei. "Ah, Ichigo, you bastard! Sneaking into Tasuki's bed!" Tasuki laughed as Ichigo and Renji started their usual fight.

"You're free to go, Captain Hikaru." "Thank you." Yosei stood up and was ready to train. Hanatarou, 14 Seat from Squad 4, helped Yosei with removing the bandages. Yosei left after that and decided to get a new mission. "Human World perhaps?" She thought to herself. Yamamoto agreed and she had three days in a row duty in the Human World. Just easy reckoning and slaying hollows. She grabbed her zanpakuto and walked through the Senkaimon.

"Fresh air!" Tasuki said as the three of them walked out. Tasuki was first looking for Yosei, but Unohana told she was on a mission already. "I think we should train." Renji stated. Tasuki nodded heavily and Ichigo sighed. "Let's go then. To the secret entrance of the Sōkyoku Hill!" Renji was already in a training mood. Then he shot a glare at Tasuki. "I want a rematch!" Ichigo arched his eyebrow. "Sure! I'll kick your ass again with my wrestling skills!" Tasuki bursted out laughing when she saw Ichigo's face. "Don't worry! Don't think perverted!" Tasuki quickly said as she laughed again. Renji chuckled. "Heh. Didn't think you were that perverted Ichigo." Tasuki turned to Renji. They were still walking so she had to shift places with Ichigo to give Renji a glare. "Heh, says you. I undid my upper clothing and he was already blushing. I still had a tank top underneath!" She quickly added. And so they argued until they arrived at Sōkyoku Hill.

Yosei visited the Urahara Shop on Yoruichi's advice. "Good morning, dear customer!" Urahara said happily. "Morning, mister-hat." Yosei chuckled lightly as she smiled at him and ran a hand through her hair. The captain looked a bit down, though she knew how to hide it. "I'm taking missions in the human world, might need a few things." She then said, rubbing her left arm a bit, it still felt odd even with the bandage gone. Then Urahara grinned and nodded, "No problem, Yoruichi already told me you would visit." "She did?" "Yes!"

The three of them stood in fighting stance, waiting for each other to take the first step. However, they stood like that for more than ten minutes and Tasuki was done with it, "Oi, come at me you idiots!" She called angrily, Ichigo taking the opening and flying at Renji, since he was distracted. Renji quickly dodged the attack and flew toward Tasuki, "You witch! You two are working together!" He shouted, annoyed. Tasuki grinned and jumped away from his attack, "You call that an attack?" She said teasingly, she herself sending Ichigo flying away, "I can take both of you on with ease!" "Oh no you don't!" Ichigo and Renji stared at each other and then the girl as they looked back, both grinned and ran at her. Tasuki, who didn't saw that coming, screamed and ran for it. But the others were too fast and tackled the girl. "Damn you, cheaters!" Tasuki said, swinging her arms madly. Renji laughed and Ichigo did too as both got up and shook each other's hands, "Not bad Renji." "You weren't too awful yourself." "I take it as a compliment."

Tasuki rolled her eyes and jumped up, kicking both of them down, "You lose!" She said, moving her hips, shaking her butt to them and sticking out her tongue. "WHY YOU-?!" Both Renji and Ichigo jumped up, but this time Tasuki was safe, flashing away from them, laughing. "I'm over here!" She shouted, and the two guys looked around. "Got you! Bakudō no. 63! Sajō Sabaku!" The shiny chains bound Ichigo and Renji together and Tasuki couldn't hold her laugh. The guys growled and demanded that she freed them. "Nah. I guess you're hungry." She walked from behind a rock and took a basket full of food and put it in front of Ichigo and Renji. "W-we could take a little break..." Renji started, staring at the basket. Tasuki took out taiyaki (a popular fish-shaped pancake usually filled with sweet bean paste) and opened her mouth. "Didn't know you were into this kind of torture..." Ichigo said, staring at Renji's favorite food. "There are still things you don't know about me..." Tasuki said in a creepy voice, scaring the crap out of Ichigo. "Heh. I'm not going to give in." Renji said but his stomach growled. Tasuki laughed. "I'm just joking! You didn't actually think I would eat everything in front of you, all tied up like some weak losers?" She undid the Kido and expected some outrage, but the guys attacked the basket and started eating. "Ugh. You eat like animals..."

The basket was quickly empty, and it was time for zanpakutō training. First up, Renji vs. Tasuki.

Renji leaped at Tasuki. "I'll win, you perverted little girl!" Renji teased and hauled his sword with Zabimaru. Tasuki blocked with Densetsu flying back against a rock. "I'm...not...little! Jikan Sōsa!"

Time stood still and Tasuki leaped at Renji and hit him with her sword, slicing him in his chest. Time returned normal and Renji was surprised. "Ugh! Howl! Zabimaru!" With a swift move the end of the sword sliced Tasuki and Ichigo watched amazed. Tasuki regained herself and held her hand crooked before her face and summoned her hollow mask. "O-oi! Be careful!" Ichigo shouted. Tasuki nodded and ran at Renji.

"Shall we take a break?" Ichigo panted. "How long have we been staying here?" Tasuki asked. "I don't know." Renji replied. "Let's take a break in the Hot Springs then." Ichigo said. "There are Hot Springs here?!" Tasuki said happily. Ichigo nodded.

"This is nice..." Renji sighed and relaxed. "Move over!" Tasuki said as she came closer. "Eh?!" Renji and Ichigo blushed like hell and perversely peeked through their hands when she lowered herself into the water. But they were disappointed when she had a towel wrapped around herself. "Were did you got that?" "Heh, that's none of your business, perverts." She sat down and looked surprised when all her wounds healed. "Oi! We don't have any towels!" Renji said getting away from Tasuki. "Haha, as if I would do anything to you!" Tasuki laughed. Tasuki rolled her head back, a moan escaping her lips as she unwrapped the towel from her body and threw it in Ichigo's face. "O-oi?!" Ichigo said, swinging his arms before taking the towel off her body and bringing it down.

Renji placed a hand over his mouth, his cheek flushing bright red as he got up when Tasuki had her eyes closed and made his escape. Ichigo got up very slowly, covering his manhood with both his hands as he tried to walk away, but Tasuki felt him shifting and grinned, tackling him.

"GAHH!" Ichigo got head down in the water and swung with his arms again until he struggled himself free and pinned Tasuki against the nearest wall. Tasuki's eyes went down as she smirked, "Not bad..." Ichigo arched his eyebrows at her and then followed her eyes. "WHAAA-?!" he screamed, covering his manhood again, Tasuki laughing. The girl then smiled at him bringing one of his hand to her breasts and letting it touch her, "Lost your tongue, Ichigo?" she whispered, her own cheeks flushing slightly. Ichigo looked at her eyes widen as he could feel something beneath his hand erect. "I'm out of here!" He said, flashing away. Tasuki then laughed, getting back down in the water.

They had already been training for two days in a row.

Yosei, who was back in her A-game and slicing hollow in the evening, was shopping in her gigai in the morning.

It was the second night in the Human World and Yosei sat on a bench in a little park.

When a familiar Arrancar appeared. "Oi. Shinigami." Yosei turned around. "You have a weird reiatsu..." He continued. Yosei stood up and drew her zanpakuto immediately. "I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjaques." He continued, ignoring the zanpakuto. "I assume you're a Captain?" He asked sitting down relaxed on a bench. Yosei nodded confused. "Soul Society is screwed. I suggest you come with me, I mean..." "Why would I come with you." "Because you're no ordinary Shinigami." Yosei was surprised he knew her secret. "You're actually kind of cute." Grimmjow said and came closer. Her heart almost exploded when he placed his lips over hers. After a minute, he backed away again. "What do you want from me." Yosei asked. "I serve Aizen. He also wants you to join us." "I don't want you to destroy Soul Society." Yosei calmly said. "And what about that Kuro." "Heh. Who said we're going to destroy it? We're going to take it over. Kuro is a different Arrancar. He wants to take over Soul Society. Aizen wants something else. And you can drop your shinigami costume now... You're an Arrancar." Yosei's eyes widen. In those five years as a Captain, no one had seen it. But he... saw it in an eyesight. "Fine." Yosei stood up and it looked like her skin fell off. And underneath there was still Yosei, but different. She had two purple stripes under her left eye and the left side of her jaw was the same as Grimmjow, hollowfied. Her clothes had also changed and she was in white now, with a black sash. "That's looks better." Grimmjow grinned. "If I come with you... Do you promise that you let Tasuki, Yoruichi and Soi Fon alive?" "I'll see what I can do." "Can I first say goodbye to Tasuki?" "Who's that." "Come with me to Soul Society then." "I'm an Arrancar! Let her come here!" "Don't worry. I know she still in the secret training ground." Grimmjow sighed. "Fine, if you come with me afterwards." Yosei nodded.

Tasuki dried herself off and got dressed again. Renji and Ichigo were nowhere to be seen. "Mehh... I'll sleep here I guess..." She didn't want to go back to her little room in the Squad. Besides, sleeping here wouldn't hurt. She sat against a rock and used a blanket from the basket and decided to lay down and close her eyes when a weird reiatsu appeared out of nowhere. Tasuki stood up and drew her zanpakuto. "Hey Tasuki! It's me!" Yosei and some blue haired guy appeared. Tasuki froze when she saw Yosei and the guy. "What the..." "This is Grimmjow." "Hey shinigami." Tasuki still held up her sword. "You're not Yosei. You're an Arrancar! Get away from me!" Grimmjow laughed, but Yosei looked down. "I am Yosei." Tasuki summoned her mask and her shikai. "Stay away from me." The hollow voice of Tasuki said. "Oh, a Visored? That's fun. If you want to talk to her, you've got to hold her still Yosei." "No cero please." Yosei replied and in a swift move, before Tasuki could attack, she took out a rope from Urahara and tied her to the rock. "That looks better." Grimmjow joked. Tasuki made her mask disappear. "What do you want." She asked without emotion. "I'm going away with Grimmjow." Tasuki's eyes widen. "Do what you want, Arrancar." Yosei sat on her knees in front the tied girl. "It's for the best. I can protect you this way." "I don't need protection." Grimmjow laughed. "Look at you, tied up to a rock. You're weak. You have nothing accomplished in your miserable life." "That's enough asshole." Tasuki growled. Yosei stood up and waved once more, before she was gone.

"She left me here, tied up to a rock! Ichigo! Renji! Someone!" After a few hours of screaming,struggling and swearing, she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's an important chapter! A bit short (I'm so sorry) next one, will be after Ichigo regained his powers. Enjoy reading and please review!**

"Wake up!" Renji stood in front of Tasuki who was laying under a blanket. Rukia stood next to him with a frown. "Captain Aizen, Gin and Tosen left Soul Society! And Captain Yosei is missing!" Tasuki stood up like she got a shock. "Yosei is gone! She's an Arrancar!" Renji and Rukia looked in disbelief. "Did you eat something wrong?" Rukia asked. "No... She really is an Arrancar. I saw her with another named Grimmjow. She said she came to say goodbye." "She's did that?!" Rukia said surprised. Tasuki nodded. "So she's not with Aizen." Renji stated.

"What?!" Yamamoto's eyes widened. He just heard the news about Yosei and wasn't exactly happy. "We must prepare war! Aizen must be defeated! Captain Hikaru can wait!"

Tasuki flashed outside and to the Senkaimon. "What're you up to?!" Rukia yelled after her. "She must be in the Human World! We must bring her back!" Tasuki ran through the gate and left Renji and Rukia behind, who had to go to their own Squads.

Tasuki jumped into the Human World. She started looking, scanning the area.

Horo looked up from his book. "Here it is again..." Ruri nodded. "But I thought you said there were two of those reiatsu's." "Yeah, but one's here now." Ruri changed into her shinigami form, just like Horo. "Let's go."

Tasuki stopped. Just a few seconds ago, she felt something strange, but she couldn't place it. Then two shinigami's appeared. They looked amazing. The woman had long platinum blonde hair tied into a long ponytail, sapphire eyes ringed with emerald, and matsumoto-sized breasts. She wore a blue shihakushō with a swallow on the back, as well as a tiara in the shape of a swallow with a lapis lazuli embedded in it. Tasuki slowly observed them as they approached. The man had long black hair tied into a low ponytail with a few loose bangs, black eyes with white streaks, black tear streaks running down his face. He wore a dark jade shihakushō with an falcon insignia on the back. "Who are you?" Tasuki tried, noticing from their shihakushō that they weren't from the 13 Court Guard Squads. "I'm Horo Menboku." The man started. "I'm Ruri Otome." Then she whispered something into the man's ear. Then Tasuki felt something about their reiatsu... It looked like hers, she was sure about that. "We want you to come with us. For some reason, you have the same power as us." "And why would I come with you." "Because we want to help you with it. If you can't control these powers, you will be banned from Soul Society. And if they even find out you have them, you'll be banned as well." "I'm strong enough. I'm sorry but I can handle you two easily by myself." Tasuki drew her sword. Ruri laughed and almost fell. Horo, looked rather serious and took a step closer.

"Are we there yet..." Yosei murmured, being tired and hungry. "Tsk, be patient." Grimmjow said as they walked through a black dimension of nothing. "We're soon in Hueco Mundo." "I'm hungry." Grimmjow sighed. He threw an apple over his back, which Yosei expertly catched. "Thanks!"

"I can take you on." Tasuki repeated. Horo silently drew his sword as Ruri stepped back. "If I can beat you, will you come with us?" He asked. Tasuki slowly nodded. "Show them your power! Densetsu!" Reiatsu came free from both sides, and Horo's was so heavy, Tasuki already broke out a sweat. "Can't even handle my reiatsu...yet." Tasuki growled and attacked. "I can handle your famous zanpakutō with just my sealed state." Horo said as he calmly blocked the hits and hauls.

"So this is where I'm going to live for the rest of my life?" Yosei was accepted by Aizen. He always knew she was something else. Yosei looked at her enormous room. It was more beautiful and ten times bigger than her room in Soul Society. "Yeah. You can decorate it any way you want." Grimmjow replied. "When do I meet the other Arrancar's?" "Soon. Oh, Aizen told me you don't get any number like the rest of us. He says you're the strongest of us anyway..." "Really? That's nice." "But I don't believe it." Grimmjow said annoyed. And in a swift move, Yosei pinned him against the brand new room walls. "You don't have to believe it... just know it." "Heh. Fine." He surprised Yosei again by kissing her.

"Don't bother using your Bankai, little girl." Those words. The combinations of those words pissed Tasuki off. "Hmmph, quickly tempered I see." Ruri silently observed. "I don't even have a Bankai yet!" "Then this should be easy for me. Bankai. Release the World of all Agony, Kurofuu Shinjijuu." Tasuki gulped at the reiatsu that came free and had a hard time standing. A Black baihu coat studded with obsidian materialized on Horo and the air around him tinted black. "I'm sorry. This will hurt, I'll go easy on you." Tasuki, not planning on giving up, tried one last thing. "Jikan Sōsa!" Horo showed a small smile, not seeable for everyone. "If you use an attack like that, you must be at least a bit at the same power level than your opponent is." Horo said as he moved easily, not even a bit affected by the attack. Then the air around Tasuki tinted black and as she blinked, drips of her own blood dropped and in the next second, her body was covered with it and she fell.

"You will train here, Yosei. You're not going to take part in the war, you're our secret weapon, but I plan to make you the ultimate Arrancar and defender of our castle." Aizen stated as he hooked his fingers into each other and smiled. Yosei nodded and was completely serious now. She had to get her act together if she wanted to be accepted here. She had to become even stronger than she was now.

As the war came, the tension built up everywhere. Ichigo returned to the Human World again, desperately searching for Tasuki, but with no results.

Aizen attacked Karakura Town, which was protected by the Soul Society, Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin Kurosaki. Ichigo battled with Aizen and won, using his Final Getsuga Tenshou. He lost his powers and lost contact with every shinigami. Rukia and Renji still visited him, though he couldn't see him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a giant chapter to read! Enjoy, and please, don't forget to review! **

Soul Society found a way to restore Ichigo's power. He had been a year without powers. He was quite surprised when Rukia stabbed him in the back with a zanpakuto filled with reiatsu. A Senkaimon gate opened and after a year, he saw Byakuya, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Renji, Kenpachi and of course Rukia again. With a blast, he regained his powers again. Yukio, one of the Fullbringers, made a game dimension for one on one battles and everyone disappeared, fighting in another dimension.

Then the Senkaimon opened again. Someone else jumped through with a Captain's coat.

"Fuck! Late again! Damn it! Where's everybody?! ...Fuck!" A dark blue haired girl looked around, cleaning the dust of her new coat. Then Kenpachi appeared out of nowhere. "Hmmph. That was easy." Then he looked at Tasuki. "Oh. Namikaze. Already done with your opponent?" "I didn't have one. I was a bit later..." She scratched her head. "Heh, just like always." "And no, we're not going to fight Captain Zaraki." Tasuki said quickly before Kenpachi could say anything. "Hmmph. Too bad." Tasuki just laid down into the grass and stared at the stars, shining high in the sky. It was evening in the Human World.

A year ago...

"C'mon wake up!" Ruri poked Tasuki. Out of shock, Tasuki opened her eyes and looked into Ruri's. "She's finally awake!" Ruri yelled to Horo, who was just a few meters away. "I can see that. How do you feel?" "Fine I guess. Where am I actually?!" Tasuki looked around, then at Ruri, herself and then Horo. Then back at herself. "M-my wounds?!" "Healed of course." Was Horo's answer. "And we're in our base under the Karakura High School. Tasuki looked odd at the two. "Under Ichigo's school... This giant underground building..." Ruri chuckled and took Tasuki's arm and pulled her up from her place. "And what do you want with me?" Tasuki continued. "You need to reach Bankai to unlock the 'konkouken'." "What's a 'konkouken'? And why do you want to help me?!" "Because if your power is discovered, they will be able to find us too. So we're helping ourselves actually." Ruri said. Horo replied with a quick nod and gave Tasuki her zanpakutō. "You must first attain Bankai." "Just practice Jinzen some more, to start with." Ruri added, grabbing Horo's hand. Tasuki cocked an eyebrow and looked at the odd scene that was going on. A small blush and smile escaped from Horo's face. "So you're not such a bad guy after all... In fact, you must be a bit like Urahara-san!" "T-That's not true at all." Horo started as Ruri couldn't stop laughing. Horo forced Tasuki to sit down. "Practice!" He commanded.

Kenpachi sat annoyed against a tree. Then Byakuya returned. "Oh, Tasuki. You made it." "It's Captain Tasuki now!" She stood up and laughed. "Hmmph two days out of that hole, and becoming a Captain the next. I'm glad you've made it out alive." Before he could say more, Tasuki hugged him. "Thanks Captain Kuchiki. I couldn't have done it without your trainning." He awkwardly stood there. "Y-your welcome." And still without losing his coolness, he took a step back. But he smiled. Tasuki grinned. Then Toshiro, Renji and Ikkaku appeared. They were all surprised to see the new Captain of Squad 3. "Hey Tasuki!" Renji shouted. "Renji!" She ran at him and gave him a hug. "Like your new hairstyle!" Tasuki said. "I like yours too." Tasuki's hair had grown and was now just over her shoulders. Then Rukia returned too. "Rukia!" "Tasuki?" "You're alive! And a Captain!" The new Lieutenant of Squad 13 shouted and hugged Tasuki. "And you're a Lieutenant!" Since Toshiro killed Yukio, Ichigo and Uryuu appeared too, even though Ginjo wasn't dead yet. Tasuki hid behind everyone else, so he wouldn't get distracted. Uryuu sat next down next to Rukia, who observed the fight.

Ginjo lost. Ichigo was back in his A-game and even though he wasn't a shinigami for a year, it felt like he didn't change at all. Except for his appearance. He had sideburns now. Also, his shinigami appearance was changed too. He had cross tattoos on his wrists and chest. That was because of the reiatsu sword, Tasuki guessed. She decided to let him be for today, even though she wanted to see him badly after a long time. The Squad 3 Captain opened a Senkaimon and left.

She had seen Ichigo's improvement clearly. The question was, did she improve as well? Tasuki arrived back at Soul Society. She was tired and wanted to go back to her enormous room. "T-Tasuki?! Is that you?!" She slowly turned around and already knew who stood there. The orange haired shinigami stood in front of everyone else and looked at her, his eyes slightly teary. "I-Ichigo." Before she could make a move he stood in front of her and hugged her tightly. "Long time no see..." Tasuki murmured. "I missed you..." He continued. "C'mon, cut the crap!" Renji grinned. "Yamamoto is waiting for you, Kurosaki." Toshiro said and dragged him along. "I'm not feeling well... " Tasuki lied. "I'll be at my room..." She flashed away.

In her room she dropped her coat on her table and laid on her soft enormous bed. Tasuki wondered why she avoided Ichigo. "After longer than a year... Did my feelings for him fade?" She sighed. She kept stressing and hoping for something.

After Ichigo talked with Yamamoto, he couldn't be happier. Actually there was one thing that bothered him. Tasuki. He walked to Squad 3 and stood in front of the Captain's room. He knocked but after ten minutes, there was still no reply. Ichigo noticed that the door was unlocked so he slowly entered the room. Tasuki was sleeping with her shihakushō on. She wasn't even laying under the blankets. He heard her mumble a bit and got closer. He could hear his own heartbeat. He slowly crawled on top of the bed and bend over Tasuki, looking straight at her face. He didn't move when she opened her eyes. He held her hand over her mouth so it covered the screaming noise she made. "Be honest. This time... we haven't seen each other... did you forgot about me?" Ichigo asked. He removed his hand, but his position stayed the same. "I...I..." He waited patiently.

"Where did Ichigo go?" Renji looked around. Ichigo was there, just a few seconds ago. "Don't tell me..." Rukia sighed. "C'mon let's get him out of there before Captain Tasuki is going on a rampage." "She even shouted at Yamamoto!" Renji chuckled. They ran to Squad 3 and knew that most of the members were sleeping so they were silent. The heard whispering from Tasuki's room, and started eavesdropping. "I don't know..." They heard Tasuki say.

Ichigo backed away and was now standing next to the bed. She heard a soft sniff and a groan. "D-don't cry..." Tasuki started when she saw tears shining on his face.

"I-is... Ichigo...crying?!" Renji whispered to Rukia. But Rukia wasn't there anymore. She was gone because she didn't want to hear how this would end. But Renji stayed and kept on listening.

As tears slowly fell from his cheek, Tasuki couldn't help but hug him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and muttered that it was okay. "It's not that I don't love you anymore...It's just...I'm confused. I've been away for like, two years! I've been beaten up until I was nearly dead several times! You didn't expect me to think about anyone do you?!" Ichigo backed away and looked at Tasuki. Then Ichigo did something he never did before. He smacked Tasuki with the palm of his hand in her face.

Renji never expected this from his best friend, but he saw it happen. He wanted to interfere, but what would they say?! "Ichigo you bastard!" He whispered to himself.

"Why you-" "I haven't had any contact with you for two years! But at least I remembered you! You even disappeared al of a sudden! I looked for you! And why did you abandon your friends?! They've been worrying sick about you! Did you forgot them also? Oi!" Ichigo was literally shouting and Tasuki didn't say anything. "Yes. I tried to forget all of them. I couldn't bear to think about them. How they were without me... Of course they would be fine. I didn't choose to leave."

That was a hit in the face for Renji. He sat against the wall with his head on his pulled up knees. "If you keep that way of thinking, just forgetting so you can move forward. That's just plain wrong." He muttered. "Forgetting isn't always enough."

A half year ago...

"You're making progress Tasuki." Horo stated as he put away his sword. "Your Bankai is cool!" Ruri said and smiled. "I want to go see my friends..." Tasuki mumbled. Horo sighed. "You know you can't." He drew his sword again. "Come, show me that Bankai again." "I can't! I need a break Horo!" "It's Sensei for you." Horo joked. "Stop joking! It's creeping me out!" Tasuki replied. "Horo... Maybe we should start training on the konkouken." "If you say so, Ruri. Will you get a gigai for her then?" "Sure, I'll visit Kisuke." She stuck out her tongue and flashed away. Horo sat against a rock and flipped his book open. He looked over the pages at Tasuki. "Don't take breaks, you lazy bum. Show me some push-ups!" Tasuki grumbled as she started to count her push-ups.

Tasuki and Ichigo stood silent in the room. It was a miracle that no one had woken up yet. Tasuki sniffed and got under her blankets. "You're not worth the fight." Tasuki said with her eyes teary. Ichigo sat down. "I won't leave until we settled this." He said. "Fine. Sleep on the floor if you want to. Tomorrow I'll beat the crap out of you. I'll show you that there was nothing wrong with forgetting everything."

Then she groaned. "You can sleep in my bed. I'm going out. See you tomorrow, when you beg me on your knees to stop me from beating the crap out of you." "I don't want to sleep on your filthy girls bed." Ichigo replied. "Then don't." Tasuki got out of her bed again and grabbed her Captain's coat. She left without saying anything else.

"Shit!" Renji didn't expect that Tasuki would walk out so fast. "You were listening?" Tasuki asked. "No need for an answer. I know enough." Tasuki was gone in a flash.

Ichigo woke up in Tasuki's bed. "What the-" There was also a note on his forehead. _"If you're awake, meet me at the back of Squad 2. We'll fight there. Only Rukia and Renji (and maybe Hisagi) know about this."_ Tasuki didn't sign it with her name, but it was obvious enough. Ichigo sighed and pushed the blankets away. He grabbed his zanpakuto and left. He was determined to win and show Tasuki that she was wrong.

The dessert was as cold and dark as always, but this time the castle was left empty. "He didn't trust me so he kept me locked up in a room!" Yosei said, frustrated that she wasn't allowed to come along. Grimmjow just watched the woman walk around and shook his head. "Just live with it, woman!" The brunette however didn't agree with Grimmjow and walked away, annoyed that all because of this mistake the whole espada got killed. She was furious, and felt like punching into everything around her, but the castle would probably collapse then so she kept herself from expressing her rage. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, groaned and followed her. He soon caught up with her and grabbed her arm, pinning her against the nearest wall. The brunette looked at him, her golden eyes staring into his, daring him to make a move. He however knew better than to do something to her when she was angry, so he let go and ran a hand through his hair. "Tsk, you're too serious." he said coldly. Yosei then looked at him, rubbing her arm, "I'm just pissed off." She corrected him, receiving a glare from Grimmjow. "How about showing me every corner of the castle then?" She asked, sarcastically. Grimmjow just shook his head, "And kill myself when I actually try to, no thanks." He chuckled. When he said that Yosei just stared at him, "Right..." she then said, continuing her way to the hall when suddenly she felt a familiar reiatsu. Yosei drew her zanpakuto and shot forward, grabbing the black Arrancar by the collar of his cloak and threw him through a wall, "The hell you want?!" She shouted. "Hah, what a warm welcome!" Kuro said with a smirk. Yosei furrowed her eyebrows, but then Grimmjow placed his hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down.

Some time ago...

"Rhaaaahhh! Take this!" A haul, blood... and a huge smile. "I did it!" Tasuki wiped the blood of her face, as she managed to wound her Sensei badly enough for him to pant. "Now, summon your konkouken Tasuki. Let's take this to the next level!" "But, I can't control it good enough yet!" "Then I'll crush you with mine." Horo summoned his small falcon. "That's pretty small." Tasuki looked at the little bird. Horo sighed. He send a barrage of fire balls at her which she avoided with shunpo's. "Houoho." And only by calling the name, the bird attacked again.

"Finally showing up huh." Tasuki said when Ichigo appeared. He only nodded and drew Zangetsu. "I'll show you that you're wrong." He said with a determined face. "Good luck with that." Renji and Rukia sat silently against the wall of Squad 2. Hisagi stood and didn't look happy. Ichigo and Tasuki stood on an enormous field of grass with their shikai in hand. Without a word, Tasuki leaped at him and shouted. "Jikan mahi!" A red slash of energy was fired at Ichigo who blocked it with his sword. "Good enough." Tasuki said as Ichigo's hands and sword were frozen in place. She sliced deep into his shoulder and kicked him away. Ichigo groaned when he bashed into the wall above Renji and Rukia who jumped away to the sides. Ichigo crawled up. His arms and sword were back to normal. He raised his sword up and used his bankai. He attacked with Tensa Zangetsu and ripped Tasuki's thighs as she tried to get away. Ichigo flashed around Tasuki and got even faster. Even though she tried to block his attacks, she was useless against his speed. "Captain Byakuya warned me about this... But he didn't have what I got." She turned her sword upside down. "Ban-kai!" Ichigo retreated and watched Tasuki closely. "Henka Densetsu!" As the smoke faded, Ichigo saw it. Tasuki's sword was thinner, dark red and her eyes looked emotionless. The sword looked a bit like his, but the hold was different. Tasuki and Ichigo ran each other and Ichigo hauled first with his sword from the side. Tasuki jumped up and her sword changed mid-air into an axe. She raised it and aimed for his chest. Ichigo jumped back, a bit surprised. "Getsuga...Tenschō!" Ichigo released his strongest attack and Tasuki was blown away. She had a big wound on her head when she got a hold of herself again. Her sword changed into a spear and she threw it for a distance. "Jikan mahi!" The spear was drenched in the attack and Ichigo barely evade it. His shoulder froze from the graze. He leaped at Tasuki and sliced her chest deep in a clean strong attack. Tasuki spat some blood she flashed to her weapon. Her spear changed into twin swords as she touched them. "There's nothing wrong with my way of thinking!" She shouted, hauling her swords at him. Ichigo could only block and endure the small hits. Both were heavily damaged. "C'mon Ichigo! Show her!" Renji yelled. "I'm sorry Tasuki, you're wrong." Rukia stated. The two leaped at each other again and exchanged blows. But Tasuki had lost her spirit and Ichigo didn't. "It's over." He said when he sliced her stomach. Tasuki growled but still didn't give up. "It's not!" As she leaped at him again. "You'll die if you don't stop now!" Ichigo growled. Ichigo evade her attack and sliced her legs just above her knees. "There's nothing wrong with my resolve!" She shouted. "Ichigo! Show her!" Rukia yelled. Tasuki's swords turned back into one as she leaped at him. "You just don't give up..." Ichigo evade her attack and punched her, aiming for her forehead. Tasuki was hit and fell back. "You can never forget your friends. They drive you to do better, to protect them if necessary." Tasuki blinked slowly as her bankai fade away. "Stay down. I'll stop the bleeding." Hisagi said as he came running towards her. "I'm still so damn weak..." Ichigo undid his Bankai and looked down on Tasuki. "I never win alone. My friends are the one that drive me and always support me. I'll get stronger that way." "Hmmph. It's your win today... Ichigo." Tasuki said and she was unconscious. Ichigo blinked away his tears. He still wondered why she didn't use her mask. "You should go to a hospital too, Ichigo. You're also badly hurt." Rukia said. Renji squatted down. "We also haven't forgotten about you Tasuki..." "We would never give up on you either." Rukia added. Hisagi smiled. "You can also count on me!" Izuru appeared and his eyes widen when he saw his Captain all beaten up. "Captain!" He ran to her helped Hisagi. "I'll bring her to Squad 4." Ichigo said and lifted her in his arms.

Yosei growled but did as he asked. Kuro then dusted himself off and smiled, "I came to talk to your leader." he said. Yosei looked at Grimmjow and he looked back at her, the two of them shrugged and replied at the same time, "What do you want?"

Densetsu appeared and walked with Ichigo, even though he couldn't see him. "I know you held back Tasuki. You damn sure realized it halfway didn't you... You sure are stubborn." Tasuki smiled but didn't reply.

"Here we are." "You're here again, Namikaze-chan." "We had a little training..." Ichigo started. Unohana sighed. "Follow me, Kurosaki-san." Ichigo nodded. Unohano took personally care of Tasuki as Isane helped Ichigo. "So, all done! Just don't overdo it again..." Isane said. "Three days and you should be fine." Ichigo heard Unohana say to Tasuki. He sighed again.

The next day, Tasuki left Squad 4. Ichigo was still in Soul Society, because he didn't want to leave yet. Everything had to return to normal before he left. Tasuki was already annoyed about her loss and besides her daily paperwork and controlling her Squad, she trained alone. Until Renji offered to train with her. She happily accepted.

After she was done she walked to a slope left of her own Squad. She stuck her zanpakuto in the ground and sat down. Densetsu appeared immediately. "I think you should say sorry to him, Tasuki. You were pretty harsh." "I just can't..." "Why not." Tasuki sighed. "You know why..." Densetsu started laughing. "You're stubborn! How stupid!" "Ah, go away you meanie!" Tasuki said. "Heh, talk about the devil... " Densetsu said and disappeared when Ichigo approached. "And thank you!" She whispered at her zanpakuto. "H-hey." Ichigo started. "Can I sit here?" He carefully asked. "Why not?" He scratched her head. Tasuki wasn't making it easy. Ichigo sat down and sighed. A silence. "How're you feeling today?" Ichigo asked. "Better, I guess." Tasuki took her zanpakuto out of the ground and put it back in its sheath. She looked at her shihakushō, were bandages were underneath. Another silence. "I see you're already better..." Tasuki said, a little annoyed by it. "Yeah..." It was silent again. Ichigo laid down and looked at the sky.

Renji walked with Rukia, he looked at a few small rocks and kicked against them, sending them flying up. He hoped that things would be alright between Tasuki and Ichigo, but he doubted that. However, he didn't know that the small rocks fell on Ichigo, just when Tasuki laid down next to him.

Ichigo who didn't saw it coming swung with his arms and then placed his hand on something soft.

He didn't dare to look the way, but squeezed it carefully to make sure his guess was right. "YOU PERVERT!" Ichigo pulled his hand back, but the two were already rolling over the ground until Tasuki was on top and she clutched at his shihakushō. "Why did you do that." "T-those rocks!" "What rocks?" Tasuki asked, thinking he had gone mad and just needed an excuse to touch her like that. "They came flying a-" that's it, he lost it, Tasuki thought rolling her eyes and pressing her lips against his to shut him up. Ichigo was surprised and he pulled at the grass on the ground. "C-Captain!" Izuru Kira looked at his Captain while she was making out with Ichigo. Tasuki looked up and smiled. "Yeah?" "We have a mission tomorrow..." "You mean you and me?" Tasuki replied. Izuru nodded. "Thanks for letting me now!" Ichigo just laid there awkward. "I'll be going then..." He flashed away. Tasuki looked back at Ichigo. "You're not getting away, mister Pervert." Tasuki said as she kissed him again. Ichigo kissed back and laid his hands on her hips.

"Renji! Rukia!" They turned around when they were called by Izuru. "T-they were kissing!" Rukia smiled and Renji laughed. "You little pervert, sneaking up at you own Captain!" Izuru blushed. "I wasn't sneaking! I had to tell my Captain that we have a mission tomorrow! She sat on top of him!" Rukia raised an eyebrow. "You mean Tasuki took the initiative?" Izuru nodded. "Well, it's seems we have two happy friends again." Renji chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo rolled over so that he was on top now. He took Tasuki's face with his thumb and index finger and kissed her again. He broke away when he heard her sniff. "What's wrong?" He asked when she was actually crying. "I-I'm so sorry! How could I even try to forget you?!" She pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him. Ichigo smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm off!" Ichigo said as he left Soul Society. Every Captain and Lieutenant was there to say goodbye, because he was now a shinigami again. Tasuki stood serious next to Captain Unohana and Soi Fon, who had become the Captain of Squad 2 again. Ichigo blushed and blew a kiss to Tasuki, which made her blush too. Byakuya and Toshiro shook their heads and Kyoraku and Unohana chuckled. After Ichigo left, Izuru walked to Tasuki. "Yamamoto asked us to keep watch as long as possible until we find our target." Tasuki nodded. "They spotted an Arrancar huh." He nodded. Then a messenger appeared. "Captain Namikaze! Yamamoto requests your presence." Tasuki nodded and flashed away immediately.

"Captain Commander." Tasuki said and bowed. He replied with a short nod. "It has come to my ears that you have fought with Ichigo Kurosaki until you were forced to go to the hospital. Is this correct?" Tasuki nodded. "I also heard that you lost. Is this correct?" Tasuki nodded again. He stood up and a messenger appeared with a click of his fingers. "Prepare training schedule Z for Captain Namikaze." "With other Captains?" The messenger asked. "Captain Kuchiki, Captain Kyoraku, Lieutenant Abarai and Yoruichi Shiōn." "A Lieutenant?! And Yoruichi Shiōn?!" The messenger said. "Yes." The messenger disappeared. "During your mission, two out of the four I just ordered, will visit you and train with a tight schedule. As a Captain, you may not lose so easily against Ichigo Kurosaki." "B-but!" "Captain! You heard me! As long as they don't find you strong enough, you're not passing the test! Your Squad members will be under Captain Hitsugaya's command while you're gone." "Y-yes." "You're dismissed."

Tasuki was a bit shocked about the sudden trial she had to face. She thought back of her former self, who would be in shock right now, because of her failing. She clenched her fists. Against Ichigo, she didn't even show half her power... She sighed and said goodnight to her Lieutenant.

"You wished to see us." Byakuya, Renji and Kyoraku stood in front of Yamamoto. Then Yoruichi flashed inside and stood next to Byakuya. "You four are going to be instructors. You'll be helping Captain Namikaze with achieving strength and knowledge." "And why am I called." Yoruichi said. "I shall be honest with you, Yoruichi Shiōn. Yosei Hikaru personally asked for this. Even though she is an enemy of Soul Society now, She said that you instructed Ichigo Kurosaki also, making you perfect for the job." Yoruichi nodded. She didn't mind training a new Captain. "This is training schedule Z." Renji's eyes widen, just like Kyoraku's. "Z?! Why Z?! That training has never been completed! The punishments for failing were always too much Old Yama!" Kyoraku said. "You know the legend of the owner of Densetsu. Even though we beat Aizen, not all Arrancar's are dead. They are preparing something. I want all my Captains to be capable of the job." Yamamoto simply replied. "Why am I here then." Renji said bold. "A friend always gives motivation. You are also a strong Lieutenant and capable of being an instructor." Renji was silenced. "You're all dismissed." Everyone flashed away, except Yoruichi. "I'm not doing this for free." She said smiling. "You will be rewarded in any way you like." Yoruichi smiled again and flashed away. Yamamoto stood up and walked to his own office and took a scroll of his desk. He read the text that was written on it.

_"Dark blue hair like the night. Difficult tasks await. A strange power you must control to gain knowledge of yourself. Failure is not an option for the Heavenly Realm. However, some people are connected through time, the Human World will join forces. Orange is the lucky color. Blue and Orange will be saviors." _

Yamamoto had read this Prophecy more than once and he couldn't understand the last sentence. He knew that he was giving exceptionally hard orders on Tasuki because the Prophecy had to be followed. Then he wondered about the 'strange power'. He concluded that that would be the hollow powers.

But in the back of his mind, he believed that even without one Captain, they would be strong enough.

"Lieutenant Kira. You'll be in charge of unexpected hollows when we train Captain Namikaze." Byakuya said after everyone arrived in the Human World. Byakuya and Renji were the instructors for today, but Renji didn't seem to be very happy about it. Byakuya on the other had a little grin on his face, which crept Tasuki out. Izuru nodded. "What are you exactly going to do?" He asked. "Some special training." Tasuki said, not knowing herself what would be her task. Renji nodded. After Izuru left, Byakuya stood in front of Tasuki. Renji stood a bit behind him, sighing. "I've already set up everything. In whole Karakura Town, we set up shields around areas were we let in hollows." Tasuki's eyes widen. "Don't worry, they're trapped and waiting for you. Also, every area has a special task you must complete before you can get out again." "How do I find these areas?" "I think you already feel them." Byakuya said a bit annoyed. "Before I forget, Yamamoto ordered us that you have to wear these." Renji hesitated, but gave Tasuki two wristbands and two ankle bands. "What are these for." "You'll see." Byakuya replied while Tasuki put them on. "After this day, you'll realize what being a Captain is all about." "We'll see you at the first area." Renji said.

Tasuki focused and flashed to the closest area with high reishi. The area was covered with a yellow barrier invisible for humans. Above the barrier was written: 'Only use Kidō'. Tasuki smiled. "Easy." She entered and without drawing her zanpakuto she held her hand in front of herself. "Hadō. no. 31! Shakkahō!" Tasuki had exterminated the first hollow, but she needed stronger Kidō if she wanted to survive. Tasuki was able to use some Kidō without incantation up to no. 62. She tried a new one, but the incantation was long. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō no. 63! Raikōhō!" The effect was destructive and wiped out every lasting hollow in the area. The barrier managed to keep standing. Renji smiled when text appeared into the barrier before Tasuki. 'Area 1: Complete'. It was just the first one, so Tasuki wasn't overly happy, but just smiled. "Well done, your Kidō is at Captain level. On to the next one." Byakuya said pleased and flashed away with Renji. The next two areas were also only Kidō, but needed a higher level of evasion and power. Tasuki just broke out a sweat, but the task was manageable. She cleared them with a few scrapes.

The fourth one was fist combat, or called 'Hakuda'. "Even without your zanpakuto, your fists have to be enough to wipe out hollows." Byakuya stated. "Hmmm... Thanks to Yosei's training, I may call myself a Hakuda Combatant just like yourself, Captain Byakuya. And not to forget Ruri's iron fists..." Tasuki mumbled and raised her fists. "Hmmph." Was his reply. Renji smiled. The hollows attacked. "Let's start off with some skills then! Ikkotsu!" With one fist, she hit a hollow right on his mask, which blew him away and was destroyed in one hit. Tasuki ducked evading incoming hits. "My favorite one: Oni Dekopin!" With a simple finger flick, she blasted the hollow away with an uppercut move. Renji sighed. "It seems that she was holding a bit back in her fight with Kurosaki." Byakuya said. "Now she's just exaggerating..." Renji sighed again. It seems that Tasuki heard it and concentrated on hitting the masks, like targets for a gun. Ten were left. Tasuki wiped the sweat of her face. She jumped into the air, landing on her hands turning her legs into a windmill, approaching the hollows. "Here I go... Kazaguruma!" Turning herself into a blazing attack, she wiped out the other hollows. She stood back up and raised her fist. "Yeah!" "Well done. On to the next." The following two were also Hakuda. The two after those were Zanjutsu. "Using your zanpakutō isn't a problem anymore I see." Byakuya said. "She's doing very well Captain, still without breaking the rules." Renji said happy. "We'll see about that in the last two."

Area 9. "Only use your zanpakutō in its sealed state." Tasuki read the instructions. Even though she had used her sealed sword a lot, she was pretty trained with her shikai now...

Tasuki drew her sword and entered the barrier, even though she was pretty tired, she was still a Captain and capable of clearing the task. It were more hollows than all the others areas. Tasuki was focused and evaded the hits and expertly sliced the hollows one by one. But more kept showing up through another dimension. Tasuki lost her focus and the hollows kept closing in and she was surrounded. She impulsive raised her sword. "Show them your power! Den-" Before she could finish that sentence, the wrist- and ankle bands produced an enormous shock that electrocuted her, making her drop her sealed zanpakutō. She fell on one knee and groaned. "Don't break the rules, Captain Namikaze. It will cost your life on this one." Tasuki coughed blood and cursed herself for losing focus. She grabbed her sword and quickly sliced the incoming hollows, or else she would be in a nasty situation. She jumped into the air, jumping over hollow heads, finding a better situation to fight in. "There must be some trick to this... you can't beat them all in sealed state." She suddenly got an idea. "It seems that she figured it out." Renji said and Byakuya nodded in reply. Tasuki flashed to the gate that let the hollows in. With a cross slice, she closed the gate. "But this is not it." Byakuya said serious. Renji nodded this time. Tasuki closed her eyes. Densetsu's advice from a few years ago appeared in her mind. "Brutal strength is not always the answer... but if it is, make sure your spiritual pressure is at your max!" Tasuki smiled and her pressure raised, making her eyes have a red glance of reiatsu. "W-wow..." Renji said a bit caught off guard by the sudden rise of pressure. "Hmmph. The barrier is still blocking most of it. She is just as him... Uncontrolled, with an amazing reiatsu." Byakuya said annoyed. Renji chuckled. "C'mon you stupid hollows! Watch out for the newest Captain of Soul Society!" Holding her sword in front of her, she leaped and sliced with speed and controlled power through the screaming hollows until no one was left. "I did it!" She said when she wiped the blood of her face and was the text in the barrier. "This is what we've waited for..." Byakuya said and flashed away with Renji.

"The last one..." Tasuki looked up at the text. "Everything is allowed." Tasuki read and smiled. "Finally I can go all out!" She stepped inside the barrier. There were no hollows this time. Just Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad 6. "Do I have to fight you?" Tasuki asked. She knew not to underestimate him, just because he was a Lieutenant. Renji was already qualified to become a Captain. He was always stronger that Tasuki. Would it be different this time? "Please don't underestimate me." Renji whispered. "I could say the same." Tasuki smiled. They both released their swords and attacked. They exchanged blows and Tasuki was at an disadvantage because of her previous challenges. She panted when Renji forced her against the wall of the barrier. "C'mon, you can do better than this!" Renji shouted. "Jikan Mahi!" Renji easily evaded the attack. As Tasuki released a multiple of her attacks, none of them hit Renji, as he expertly evade them all. "Is this you're worth?! Then they'd better make me a Captain!" Renji provoked. "You just all expect me to be perfect?! They all say I have to be strong because I'm the owner of a famous zanpakutō!" Renji was surprised by her reply. "I never wanted to be Captain! I thought I'd better stay a 3rd Seat! I don't see myself fit for the job! I wanted to become strong to survive!" Renji stopped. "Then surrender now." Renji said disappointed. "I don't think so. Your my last obstacle." "Then prove yourself! Bankai!" An explosion of power surrounded Renji. "Hihio Zabimaru." Renji's giant snake zanpakutō was crawling near Tasuki and attacked with a swing from Renji. Tasuki knew she had to use her Bankai too, or else she would be a goner. "Henka Densetsu!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for being away for so long! I'm having a hard time with my exams, and I'm just too busy! and warnings for this chapter! It's perverted, so if you don't like that, better skip this chapter... Enjoy**

Using her twin swords, she attacked Renji too, raising her pressure up, making her attacks stronger. Renji used Zabimaru to defend himself and waited for an opportunity. Then Tasuki stopped looking up behind Renji. "As a little motivation..." The voice of Byakuya sounded through the barrier. Ichigo was chained on his wrist and hung motionless on a wooden statue. Blood covered his whole body and his eyes were half open looking at her. "ICHIGO!" Renji sighed. "Attack me Tasuki! Show me your true power!" A few tears dropped on the ground as Tasuki's swords multiplied until there were seven. The glasses lit up and the swords surrounded Tasuki. "Look at this then! My strongest attack!" The swords made a circle around her and Tasuki raised her pressure to the max. "7 Sākuru ken!" The swords circled around and with a swing, they were thrown at Renji, who was surprised. Renji tried to block the attack, but it went right through Zabimaru. "My Bankai is requip. I have access to over 200 swords, axes, spears, and many more. But that's not where this power comes from." Tasuki held her hand on her chest. "It's from here. Were all my memories of my friends are." And with that statement, Renji crushed on the ground, blood everywhere and he panted. "It's not over!" Renji said. "Higa Zekkō!" All the broken parts of Zabimaru flew up and came down as spears on Tasuki who could barely block it. Even though Tasuki was badly wounded just like Renji, she jumped up and with a swing of a huge axe, she brought Ichigo down. He just opened his eyes like nothing happened. "You won huh." "Don't you just 'oh you won huh' me! This time I saved you!" Ichigo chuckled. "I heard you had to train, so Byakuya asked me to play along as 'motivation' and it worked I see." Tasuki dropped Ichigo's head harshly on the ground and ran to Renji. "Oi! You shouldn't run!" "I'm alright..." Renji panted. Byakuya flashed inside. "You did well, although I expected that you wouldn't be wounded that much. You both need to go back to Soul Society immediately. You can also come Kurosaki." Izuru flashed inside as well. "What was that enormous reiatsu?!" "Your Captain. Byakuya replied. Tasuki laid next to Renji smiling. "You passed my training, Captain Namikaze. But you're not finished. Captain Kyoraku and Yoruichi won't go easy on you as well." "Yeah, but this one was extremely harsh." Tasuki said as Ichigo lifted her, which had almost become a formality. Izuru supported Renji as Byakuya opened the Senkaimon.

"Oh, hello Namikaze-chan back again are we? And Abarai-kun as well." While they both were treated, Ichigo washed the fake blood of his body.

"You should be fine now, just make sure your wounds don't reopen." But Renji and Tasuki knew better. "Hot Springs?" Tasuki whispered to Renji. "Sure, if you keep on that towel!" He whispered back. "Fine."

As their wounds fade away, the three enjoyed the hot water. "Is the water good?" They heard someone say. "Yeah." "Good." Yoruichi jumped into the water next to Tasuki and Ichigo. Ichigo sighed relieved when he spotted the towel. "Stop starin' at me would ya." Yoruichi said to Ichigo who blushed and looked away. Then she looked at Tasuki. "I heard you passed Byakuya's test, good job on that one." "Thanks!" Tasuki scratched her head when Yoruichi saw the wristbands. Tasuki saw her look and immediately said: "Yeah, I can't get those off... Captain Byakuya said Yamamoto is the only one who can get them off. He will only do that if I went through everyone's training." Yoruichi's eyes widen. "That damn old man! How dare he!" "Uhm, Yoruichi, could you explain it please." Ichigo started. "That's schedule Z equipment. That schedule is full of rules, and if those are broken, the owner of these bands get's a dangerous shock. It was invented as the ultimate test. Not for proving you're strong or something like that." "But I passed Byakuya's test." Tasuki said when Renji and Ichigo looked shocked. Renji turned to Tasuki. "Who taught you besides Yosei, Hakuda? I mean those moves..." "Someone I met when I 'disappeared'. Her name was Ruri. She is an Hakuda Master just like you, Yoruichi-san.

Tasuki her head back. "Oh." "Yeah, I'll explain everything later..." Everyone followed her move and relaxed.

It was already late and Yoruichi and Kyoraku had just set up their training in the Human World under Urahara's shop. Ichigo had asked Tasuki if she wanted to sleep in his house, since his dad and two sisters weren't home. "I thought you never let other shinigami's sleep in your house except for Rukia." Tasuki snickered. "Well, you're the exception now." He smiled. Tasuki started undressing. Ichigo blushed heavily. "You didn't think that I would sleep in my clothes, did you?" Tasuki replied, dropping her Shihakushō. Her tank top and shorts were the only things that protected her from Ichigo. She crawled under the blankets of his bed. "I'll sleep on the floor..." Ichigo said. "Why? It's your bed, there's enough room for you." Tasuki didn't seem to mind sleeping together in the same bed, while she was so shy at first. Ichigo blushed as hell and slowly undressed too. Tasuki looked disappointed when Ichigo put on a sleeping shirt. Ichigo saw Tasuki look and blushed even more. He shyly joined Tasuki under the blankets. Ichigo slowly got under the covers and gulped when he felt Tasuki crawling slightly closer to him. Tasuki's hand rested on his chest, making breathing even harder, because he could only breath in the sweet scent of her hair which turned on the hell out of him. He faced away, but Tasuki didn't seem to approve of that and forced him to look back at her. Ichigo however, was as stubborn as always and turned away again.

"OI!" Tasuki now slapped his face, getting on top of him and then pinning his arms down above his head. The dark blue haired girl then felt something poking her and blushed, a grin creeping up her face, "Oooh, so that's why you were like that!" Ichigo swallowed hard and shook his head, "No!" he said frowning. Tasuki grinned and leaned in, "Really?" Tasuki's hand slowly slid down to the boner that was poking her, her fingers stroking it in a teasing way. Ichigo's eyes widen and he fought back a moan. "N-ngh..." Tasuki then slid her hand in his pants slowly stroking it when suddenly she felt somthing sticky. "Already?!" She asked, surprised. Ichigo blushed madly and facepalmed his forehead. He then growled and rolled them over, crashing his lips on hers. Tasuki then felt him getting hard in her hand and her eyes grew wide, "Alre-dfgfjg?!" He grinned and nodded, "Don't think I'll let you tease me unpunished." Tasuki then screamed when she felt his hand slid between her thighs. Giving a hard rub on his length to punish him again. Ichigo tried to spread Tasuki's legs some more, so he had more access. But in return, he got another scream and a jerk at his length. "Ah…" Ichigo moaned and Tasuki trembled when another finger slid inside her, also pushing her shorts out of the way. With his thumb, Ichigo softly brushed Tasuki's clit. It made her moan hard and she let go of his length, giving Ichigo the upper hand. "Now it's my turn to tease you." Ichigo said, licking his fingers. Tasuki could only watch when Ichigo used some of Kon's rope to tie her hands to the bed. "You like being tied up?" He teasingly asked. Tasuki grinned and nodded, surprising Ichigo on purpose. He brought the girl's tank top up and stared with a blush to her chest. Tasuki blushed and faced away. Ichigo kissed her neck, making her shiver before his head lowered to her chest. His hands gently groped and squeezed her breasts as he licked one of her nipples. Tasuki's face flushed but froze when she heard a noise. "Did you hear that?" Ichigo looked up and shook his head. "Never mind then…" "You just wanted to distract me, didn't you." He teased, pinching her nipple. "N-no…"

"It's always fun when we're in the Human World…" Ao grinned. He and Aka were looking into a window, were some hot stuff was going on. "Don't get hard yourself, you sick bastard." Aka said, covering up his own area. "Oi! That orange-head is going down on her!" Ao whispered, trying to get closer. "We'd better not tell this to Yosei-sama…"

"Ichi…go…" Tasuki hold back a moan when a wet tongue made her shiver. Then she broke free. The dark haired girl managed to break the special ropes and the first thing she did was making sure he would come first. Ichigo looked surprised at Tasuki when she brought herself down. Ichigo licked her stomach in the proces. She got a hold of his length again and stroked the tip. Ichigo's face flushed even more and he moaned. As a response, he slid two fingers inside her, bringing them back from where they started. They both refused to give up their position and their moves got faster, speeding up the pace. "Hnngh…" "gah…"


End file.
